Once Upon A Desire aka Мимолётное желание
by BelkaL
Summary: Она - его начальник. Он - её подчиненный. Они совершенно разные, но их объединяет одно - страстное желание!
1. Пролог

**~ (Пролог)**

**~Давным-давно ~**

Когда-то на земле жила красивая девушка, менеджер по продажам, чей папа был генеральным директором «Swan Enterprises» («Корпорации Свон»), что фактически сделало Беллу принцессой королевства.

Белла была обещана красивому и достойному молодому человеку по имени Джаспер Уитлок, который был к ней добр и выполнял все её пожелания, кроме одного.

В то же время на свете жил неудачливый парнишка с медной шевелюрой на голове и с обострённым чувством справедливости. Он работал до изнеможения в недрах компании IT технологий, надеясь, что в один прекрасный день ему удастся найти девушку, готовую на всё, дабы разделить с ней свои нездоровые желания.

Но однажды, во время очередного утомительного обзора безопасности интернет - соединения, Эдвард открывает для себя то, что изменит всё в его жизни.

Вот их история.

 **~Сказка~**

С какой стороны не посмотри – я живу сказочной жизнью. Любимые родители, которые поддерживают и обеспечивают меня; успешная карьера в рекламном бизнесе на Мэдисон-авеню; и, в конце концов, заботливый молодой человек, внимательнее которого просто не найти.

На обеде он отодвигает для меня стул, поддерживает меня во всём, смотрит с любовью. Позже в постели он нежно ласкает меня, рассматривает, словно сказочный цветок небывалой красоты. Нежно входя в меня, он достигает кульминации.

\- Ты кончила? – шепчет он.

\- Ммм… угу, - я снова лгу, как и в предыдущие разы, когда он меня об этом спрашивал.

Лежа в постели, с нетерпением жду момента, когда услышу его тихий храп. Как только этот звук касается моих ушей, я достаю из-под кровати свой ноутбук. Открывая свою почту для эротической переписки, я нахожу осуществление своим запретным фантазиям.

 **~Отрешённый~**

Эммет проглотил одну треть своего гамбургера за один укус.

\- Ты уже успел оценить сиськи нашего нового босса, Эд? Черт, эта женщина заставляет мой жесткий диск постоянно перезагружаться.

\- Во-первых, Эдди, и она - не мой тип, - так же, как и я не её. Но я решил не добавлять этого.

\- Сиськи не имеют типа, чувак.

Эммет - хороший парень. Это не его вина, что его железное телосложение и щенячья лояльность были очарованы новым боссом Розали.

Уходя вместе из офиса, чтобы выпить после рабочего дня, они не приглашали меня с собой. Но я точно знаю, что в семь часов вечера меня ожидает телефонный звонок, и лучше мне быть на месте, а ей не заставлять меня ждать.

 **~Инкогнито~**

\- Списки «Тайного Санты» готовы ? – спросил папа во время нашего быстрого обеденного перекуса в офисе.

\- Элис еще работает над этим, - сказала я, уверенная в способностях своего помощника. Я точно знала, что, несмотря на трудности, мы сделаем очередной успешный праздник.

\- Нам, действительно, следует подыскать ей отличного парня – она заслуживает этого.

Я решила пропустить ответ на это предложение, зная, с какой тоской она смотрит на Джаспера каждый раз, когда он останавливается в моем офисе.

Обед закончился, и я снова возвращаюсь к своим программным бланкам распределения. Кнопка Google соблазняет меня. Никогда прежде я не поддавалась искушению на работе, но мои извращенные мысли вторгались в будни с каждым днем все сильнее и сильнее. Сдавшись, я открыла инкогнито браузер, дабы избежать разоблачения.

 **~Предчувствие~**

\- Я жду доклад на своем столе в понедельник утром, - потребовала Розали.

\- Мне нужно больше времени, если вы хотите получить более тщательный обзор.

Пошла она! Я не собираюсь проводить свои заслуженные выходные за обзором корпоративной безопасности.

\- Я хочу тщательный обзор к понедельнику. Сделай мне его или я найду того, кто сможет это сделать беспрекословно.

\- Отлично.

Ворча себе под нос, я начал с верхушки листа – Чарли Свон, генеральный директор корпорации «Скукота». Сайты - однодневки, второй сезон «Железного человека», «Амазонки».

Непродуктивно? Да. Подлежит уведомлению? Нет.

Идем дальше… Изабелла Свон. Интернет - магазины, таблицы… скучное яблоко упало недалеко от скучного дерева.

ПОДОЖДИТЕ, а это что такое? Инкогнито, мать вашу. Я сидел, потирая руки в диком ожидании. Где же ты была, Принцесса?

 **~Бешеный~**

Закончив выкладывать главу, я закрыла браузер. Проследив за своими шагами, я проверила, чтобы история поиска была вычищена. Google не должен выдавать при вводе буквы «Б» фотографии с БДСМ.

Удовлетворенная тем, что никакой утечки информации не произошло, я скрылась в туалете, чтобы меня точно никто не смог прервать. Это возбуждение было слишком интенсивным, чтобы проигнорировать его.

Проскользнув в последнюю кабинку, я отчаянно пробиралась рукой через слои юбки, блузки, чулок и трусиков к заветной цели, пока мои пальцы не вступили в контакт с плотью, нуждающейся в прикосновениях. Прислонившись лбом к холодной металлической двери, я быстро и интенсивно довела себя до кульминации.

Проходя через кабинет Элис, я попросила:

\- Пожалуйста, скинь мне сегодня по электронной почте список «Секретного Санты».

 **~Дешифрование~**

Благодаря Бога за плотный обед, я охотно пропустил свой ужин, чтобы раскодировать сайты и пароли, которые скрыла от моих глаз Изабелла.

Применяя свой обычный алгоритм к её жесткому диску, я облокотился на спинку стула, изучая полученные результаты:

 **12:30** – поиск в Google – БДСМ фотографии.

Святой Грааль, интимная жажда наследницы престола появилась перед моими глазами. Мое сердце заколотилось в груди с бешеной силой, как только картинки заполнили экран.

 **12:35** – (галерея фотографий БДСМ).

 **12:36** – фотогалерея «Покорных».

 **12:55** – электронная почта для эротики.

Она - неслучайный посетитель!

\- Это было слишком легко, - подумал я, планируя пройтись по каждому клику её мышки.

 **1:03 –** опубликованная глава «На моих коленях».

\- Оу, ты грязная, грязная Принцесса.

 **~Решения~**

 **Немного опаздываю. Ты готова?**

Имя Джаспера всплыло в углу.

 **Десять минут.**

Я закончила со своим обзором списка от Элис и отправила ей по почте вариант с моими коррективами. Отслеживать каждую деталь – часть моей работы, но почему я старательно избегаю этого в своей личной жизни?

\- Куда мы поедем ужинать?

\- Я не знаю, выбирай ты, - предложила я, надеясь, что хоть один раз выбор сделает он.

\- Для какого места ты сегодня в настроении?

Ну, черт, решите кто-то за меня.

\- Чемберлен?

\- Отлично, - широко улыбнувшись, он очень обрадовался моему ответу.

\- Пойдем в постель? – уже позже спросил Джаспер.

\- Еще немного.

Улизнув от него, я вошла в систему, чтобы проверить комментарии и обзоры рассказа.

 **~Манипулирование~**

Скрывая свой номер, я набрал девушку на сегодняшнюю ночь. Она живет где-то, где код региона 781, итак, мой саб поднимает трубку.

\- Здравствуйте?

\- Никаких разговоров по телефону. Вместе этого я хочу, чтобы ты разделась и расположила ноутбук между своих ног. Напиши мне свои самые темные фантазии, у тебя есть ровно 350 слов. И да, сегодня никакого оргазма.

\- Да, сэр.

\- Завтра, если меня тронет то, что ты прочтешь мне, я подарю тебе оргазм. Позвони мне в девять.

\- Спасибо вам, сэр.

Это должно занять её, кажется, это ей по плечу.

Я испытал тревогу, потому что перехватил отправленное сообщение с IP-адреса Изабеллы. Пробежав глазами по списку, я переправил его в следующую инстанцию к Элис.

 **~ Стремительное повышение ~**

Гистограмма **(диаграмма в виде столбцов)** заставила меня завизжать. Девяносто четыре посетителя, двести пятнадцать кликов на ссылку только за сегодняшний день!

Я вернула себя с небес на Землю, напоминая себе, что это вовсе не означает, что кто-нибудь читает все слово за словом. Просто, возможно, просматривают первые две главы. Задержав дыхание, я открыла комментарии.

Тридцать два новых комментария! Я попыталась скрыть свой ужас от количества написанного внизу. Некоторые отзывы были стандартными, хотя и неграмотными, большинство вызывали у меня улыбку (ну, хотя бы кто-то тебя читает):

 ***он такой гаарячий!**

 *** быстрее бы обновление** J

 *** я таааак возбужден.**

А вот последняя запись подарила мне стремительный толчок ввысь.

 ***я уже подпрыгиваю на месте от нетерпения! Сможет ли она или не сможет? Я скорее всего умру, если вы не обновите рассказ вскоре!**

 **~ Приз ~**

Перекидывая все файлы на карту памяти, я удалил все следы от путешествий Изабеллы и свой темный след из компьютера. Сдать её с потрохами – это последнее, что я сделаю. Нет, Принцесса, у меня на тебя другие планы.

Я положил свой приз в карман, сладкий приз, которым буду наслаждаться гораздо позже. Подальше от любопытных «глаз» фирмы «Swan Enterprises».

Все утро я пропахал , обеспечивая достаточное количество доказательств, чтобы никто не смог даже засомневаться в моих стараниях. Я покинул офис, оставляя отчет о проведенном исследовании на столе у Розали.

Я вышел из здания, которое уже было освещено светом нового дня. Сквозь карман брюк я ласкал прямоугольную карту памяти по дороге домой.

 **~ Запретный ~**

\- Готов , Джаспер?

\- Одну секунду, мистер Свон. Мне нужно сделать кофе Белле.

\- Я говорил тебе сотню раз, зови мне просто Чарли, сынок.

Я услышала дребезжание коробок с рыболовными снастями, а затем последовал мягкий щелчок, оповещающий о том, что входная дверь закрыта.

Одна, нет никакой необходимости срывать запретный плод тайком. Я открыла ноутбук, положив его на середину кровати. Страстно желая услышать строгий голос, я нажала на ник своего любимчика – Мастера Аро. Радость нахлынула на меня, как только увидела новую историю«Ползи ко мне», я выбрала её для чтения. В ярком свете дня я пыталась преодолеть свой стыд при прочтении, хотя и извивалась вся и была мокрой, я не позволила себе получить разрядку. Мне была дан приказ.

 **~ Утонченный ~**

Отказавшись ото сна из-за моего нового спортивного увлечения, я вставил карту памяти в ноутбук и заварил себе чашку кофе.

Я стремился узнать все об Изабелле. Что её заводит? Какие слова разжигают в ней пламя страсти? Какие образы нравятся ей?

Следуя её щелчкам, я вошел в порногалерею. Её пристрастие к провокационным фотографиям было утонченным. Запястья связаны кожаными ремнями, а не цепями. Глаза прикрывал шелковый шарф. Девушки были в чулках и на шпильках, они были на четвереньках, управляемые рукой невидимого хозяина. Для поддразнивания были использованы перья вместо машинных приборов.

О, мне нравится ход мыслей этой девушки!

 **~ Непорочная ~**

Целомудренный обед с моей подругой Анжелой должен был временно помочь мне. Мы вошли в наше любимое местечко – кафетерий «Saul & Stella's».

\- Как Гаррет?

\- Великолепно. Он получил новую должность менеджера!

\- Так он теперь твой босс? – ( **они были вместе еще со времен бухгалтерской фирмы)** и Гаррет показал себя явно более перспективным молодым человеком, нежели мой ласковый дружок.

Усмехнувшись, она смутилась, улыбаясь мне.

\- Да, это может быть интересным и дома. Да, босс. Позвольте мне приготовить вам обед, босс.

Слишком много для того, чтобы отвлечь меня. Чувствуя, как моё внимание ускользает от разговора, Анжела толкнула меня.

\- А как твоя голубая мечта? Думаешь, он сделает тебе предложение на балу?

 **~ Откровение ~**

«На моих коленях» была занесена в избранные истории к двум авторам. Чувствуя себя богаче, чем любой человек из журнала «Форбс», я потянулась к микроволновой печи, чтобы достать оттуда законсервированный суп. Я не могла тратить много времени на обед.

Прикованная к монитору, я прочитала истории одного из авторов, в первую очередь – самую первую её работу. Продуманная история, красочный язык и повествование от третьего лица показывают нам действия со стороны. Она пишет робко, но с достаточной уверенностью, что в её жизни есть Мастер. Её мысли буквально кричат об этом с электронных страниц;

-Командуй мной!

-Возьми меня!

-Запрети мне!

Она стремится не к боли, а к искуплению. Она отдает себя всю и всегда. И ей не нужно говорить, как и мне.

 **~ Письмо ~**

И снова дом, где я размышляла над словами Анжелы. Сделает ли Джаспер предложение на балу? Что я отвечу ему?

С каждым днем мои потребности становятся все больше. Сколько слов будет достаточно для страницы текста? Эти главы помогают мне. Мои герои играют по моему сценарию. Пока что.

Я печатаю.

 **Глава пятая. Долго и счастливо.**

 **Темная Принцесса подошла к Джейсону, становясь за его спиной. Он завораживает меня - зеленые глаза горят опасностью. Я следую за ним. Сердце неимоверно колотится в моей груди, я оправдываюсь перед своим женихом и поспешно выхожу. Собираясь на бал, надеваю простое платье и бегу по пустынному коридору.**

 **~ Смелость ~**

История вторая гораздо смелее. Странный миллионер покупает женщину на благотворительном аукционе. С её согласия он завязывает ей глаза, сам же он полностью обнажен. Как по канону, он завязывает глаза крест- накрест шелковым платком.

 **Отпустив её с завязанным глазами, он переворачивает средневекового вида песочные часы, стоящие на столе.**

 **\- Ты должна прийти до того момента, пока песок в часах не перейдет в нижнюю часть. В противном случае - никакого оргазма.**

 **Он берет перо и дразнит её, водя им по соскам, а затем проводит им по её половой щели. Разгоряченная и связанная, она может получить разрядку, только если он этого захочет.**

Отказываясь от своих потребностей, она чувствует, что заслуживает освобождения.

Я был твердым до боли от её вымышленных подчинений сабмиссива, а тем более зная, что она и есть автор. Расскажи мне все, Принцесса.

 **~ Уступки ~**

 **Заворачивая за угол, я пискнула, как только почувствовала две крепки руки, схватившие меня сзади. Одна рука до боли сжала мою талию, а вторая прикрыла рот.**

 **\- Не отвечай, - шепчет он мне в ухо, - ты принесла шарф?**

 **Я киваю, и он отпускает руку от моего рта.**

 **\- Ты хочешь этого, не так ли? Ответь громко.**

 **\- Я хочу этого, - мой ответ был шатким из-за сбившегося голоса.**

 **\- Мастер, - твердо произнес он, - не заставляй меня напоминать тебе об этом.**

 **\- Я хочу этого, Мастер.**

 **Он протянул свою руку, и я вложила в неё шарф с полным осознанием того, что я только что отказалась от своей легкой и безопасной жизни с принцем Джейсоном навсегда.**

«Слишком легко она призналась в этом»,- подумал я про себя.

 **~ На одной оси ~**

«День из жизни» - это история, рассказывающая о супружеских шалостях воскресным днем. Повествование от первого лица имеет большое значение, теперь она непосредственно принимает в этом участие.

 **Мастер занимался всем, чем только мог, но он-лайн покер и футбол не удовлетворяли его потребностей.**

 **\- Проходи, Иззи.**

 **Выпуская книгу из своих рук, я опустилась на пол и подползла к нему на коленях, стоя в ожидании. Мастер схватил меня, приближая к себе. Я знаю, что должна делать, и я не стеснялась этого.**

Она с точностью передавала всю психологию Мастера. Краткие команды, сигналы с помощью рук, непристойные действия средь бела дня! Она хотела полного доминирования над собой.

Это сверхъестественное сочетание. Её вкусы полностью совпадают с моими.

 **~ Неверная ~**

Джаспер скоро вернется. Я поспешила закончить главу с непонятным чувством неверности по отношению к нему внутри себя.

 **Скрещивая мои запястья позади меня, он сказал мне:**

 **\- Остановись, - мастерски завязывая их шарфом, - вниз, - положив свою покровительственную руку на мое плечо, он ставит меня на колени.**

 **Указывая руками на свой член, он говорит:**

– **Глаза прикованы только к нему, пока я не отдам другой команды. Теперь он - твой Мастер.**

 **Я прикрыла свои глаза, чувствуя, как выпуклость в его смокинге становится все больше с каждой секундой.**

 **Одним быстрым движением мое платье без бретелек оказывается на моей талии, и я совершенно беззащитна перед ним и всеми, кто пожелает пройти мимо.**

 **\- Ты уже мокрая?**

 **\- Да, Мастер.**

Безусловно, жестко.

 **~ Перерыв ~**

Я пошел в душ для заслуженного перерыва. Мои руки поглаживают член, пока в мыслях возникают картинки из историй Изабеллы. Миллионер щекотал её соски, дразнил, в конце концов, он восхищался красотой её тела во время оргазма.

Одной рукой я коснулся своих яиц, а другой начал быстрые движения вверх, вниз и вокруг. Любящая жена, выступающая в качестве обнаженного сабмиссива, стоящая на четвереньках возле своего Мастера, отшлепанная за сгоревший попкорн. Страстный оральный секс и восторг от того, что она все проглотила.

Мое освобождение настигло меня быстро и мощно. Схватив свой бутерброд с желе и арахисовым маслом, и не забыв прихватить с собой желейные конфеты с молоком, я вернулся к своим развлечениям.

История четвертая. Долго и счастливо.

Молоко разлилось , как только я понял, что я собираюсь прочесть.

 **~ Зависимость ~**

 **\- Ты хочешь попробовать меня?**

 **\- Да, Мастер.**

 **\- Проси.**

 **\- Пожалуйста, Мастер, могу ли я пососать ваш член?**

 **Он плавно расстегивает свои джинсы, и его большой член оказывается напротив моего лица. Я жадно принимаю его в свою негу, старательно просовывая как можно дальше. Захватив мой подбородок , он говорит:**

 **\- Медленнее, Принцесса, - не торопясь, я использую свой язык, дабы показать ему свою преданность. – Вот так гораздо лучше, - говорит он. По моему телу растекается волна трепета от его комплимента.**

Черт, у меня совершенно нет времени, чтобы закончить главу. Адски возбужденная, я заставляю себя перейти в освещенную спальню. Раздевшись, я легла на постель, широко расставляя ноги. Мой Темный Принц скомандовал:

\- Кончи для меня сейчас же.

И я кончила.

 **~ Комментарий ~**

Дерьмо. Черт. Блядь. Я закончил вытирать остатки молока со стула и пола. Некоторые вещи пахнут гораздо хуже, чем испорченное молоко, поэтому я быстро сменил одежду и вернулся обратно на свое место.

«Долго и счастливо», пожалуй, лучшая её работа. Измученная Принцесса, которая жаждет заменить Джаспера на Темного Принца из своих фантазий. Его тактика обольщения наполнила меня радостью. Мой план и рядом не стоял. После четырех глав они даже не встречались в жизни, но Темный Принц уже заставляет её извиваться.

Изабелла не имеет понятия, что на самом деле она пишет истории о себе.

Создав учетную запись, я оставил свой первый отзыв, нажимая кнопку отправить.

 **~ Рыбалка ~**

\- Поймал что-нибудь сегодня?

\- Нет, но Чарли поймал это…

\- Чарли? – Их манера общения говорила о том, что они явно что-то обсуждали.

\- Да, - покраснел Джаспер, - он поймал двадцатифунтного (150 грамм) полосатого окуня!

\- Иисус, да вам там было весело, не так ли?

\- Рыба была довольно крупной, - признался он.

Наклонившись, я поцеловала своего милого Джаспера.

\- За что?

Мой преданный парень, который, в то время пока я была дома и писала порно, мастурбируя от своих фантазия и обманывая его чувства, сидел на рыбацкой лодке с моим папой посередине озера «Хрен знает где» и ,действительно, наслаждался рыбалкой.

\- Ты слишком хороший для меня, Джаспер.

Он лишь рассмеялся.

\- Я собираюсь принять душ. А ты пока выбери ресторан.

 **~ Шоппинг ~**

Голодный, потому что ел только всухомятку, я отправился по магазинам темных улиц большого города. В итоге я забрел в свое любимое местечко «Smilers» **(перевод дословный – Большеротые).** Сев за столик, я внимательно ознакомился с предложенным списком горячих блюд.

\- Эдвард, рад видеть тебя!

\- Абдул, как ты, парень?

Мы уже обсудили все возможные темы для разговора, но были приятно поговорить с ним снова, не забыв его имени. Я выбрал половину цыпленка, кукурузу на гриле, картофельное пюре и шпинат. Мама была бы довольна моим выбором.

Поглощая свой ужин перед окном в углу ресторана, я продумывал свой маршрут. Сначала нужно заскочить в книжный магазин. Потом в магазин, где упаковывают товары, это задаст прекрасный тон таинственности. Закончив с едой, я выбросил с подноса все в мусор и помыл жирные руки.

 **~ Релаксация ~**

После ужина мы вернулись домой, где Джаспер расслабился при чтении какой-то книги, игры в «Америкашек» и просмотра телевизора. Желание вновь настигло меня, пока я следила за своим Добрым Принцем. Растянувшись на диване, я легла головой на его колени.

\- Ммм, - промычал он, поглаживая мои волосы и откладывая в сторону роман, который только что читал.

\- Нет, продолжай читать, - умоляла я его, и он вернул обе руки к своей книге.

Кинув на меня любопытный взгляд, он продолжил читать. Я пошевелила рукой на его коленях, надеясь хоть как-то заинтересовать Джаспера, это было легче простого. Открыв ширинку на его джинсах, я беру в рот член Джаспера. Он опрокидывает голову назад от удовольствия, но я возвращаю его руки на книгу каждый раз, когда он отвлекается.

 **~ Сроки ~**

Я вернулся домой после своей плодотворной прогулки по магазинам с полным желудком и пакетами, переполненными продуктами. Я решил построить свой график. У меня было три недели до бала, просто замечательно.

Я приготовлю каждый момент с максимальным вниманием к всевозможным деталям, именно такой подход к делу должен обеспечивать каждый Мастер для своего сабмиссива. С превеликой радостью я рассматривал каждую купленную вещь. Секретный Санта готов к действиям. Ах, Изабелла, он знает, что ты была очень- очень грязной девочкой в этом году.

Мой домашний телефон зазвонил, и я нажал кнопку громкой связи.

\- Читай, - ей повезло, что я уже был возбужден.

\- … ты должна быть наказана. Считай разы, пока я бью тебя…

\- Достаточно! – нужно прекращать это. Все становится слишком очевидным после соблазнений Изабеллы.

 **~ Надуть губки ~**

Джаспер кончил в мой рот, и я жадно проглотила все до последней капли. Посмотрев наверх, я увидела не то лицо, которое ожидала лицезреть – оно было несчастным.

\- Ты же знаешь, я ненавижу, когда ты не позволяешь мне прикасаться к тебе, - сказал он с надутыми губами.

\- Но я просто хотела доставить тебе удовольствие.

Почему ты просто не можешь позволить мне?

\- Да, то же самое хотел и я. Я иду спать.

Черт, черт, блядь, черт, черт! Я знаю, что он ждет от меня продолжения разговора, но я даже не знаю, что мне нужно сказать прямо сейчас. В любом случае, все, что бы я ни сказала, от этого будет только хуже.

Несчастная, я решила обратиться в онлайн за поиском понимания. Чудесным образом самый невероятный комментарий появился перед моими глазами.

 **~ Смягчение ~**

\- Ты можешь войти сейчас.

\- Благодарю вас, сэр, - ответила она, затаив дыхание, и я слышал, как она приходит к кульминации через динамик громкоговорителя. После чего она продолжает, - могу ли я позвонить вам завтра, сэр?

\- Мы закончили. Тебе следует найти кого-то другого.

\- Да, сэр, - удрученно произносит она.

Ох, она окончательно пробила мою броню. С неохотой я просмотрел еще один чат в поисках своей следующей девушки для телефонного разговора. Но, даже не попытавшись позвонить кому-нибудь еще, я точно знал, что это будет полный провал. Теперь, когда я , действительно, нашел свою реальную Принцессу, меня больше никто не сможет удовлетворить.

Я могу быть терпеливым, потому что в этом году я получу тебя на Рождество, Изабелла Свон.

 **~ Обратная связь ~**

 **[BlackVelvet]** «Незнакомец»– провокационный и хорошо написанный дебют. Будучи специалистом в обучении новичков, я бы хотел сказать, что мне симпатизирует интеллект вашего персонажа, взаимное уважение партнеров и соблазнительность действий, которая буквально ощущается на кончике языка. Написанные вами диалоги отлично показывают уровень доверия, который, безусловно, необходим между любым Доминантом и Сабмиссивом. Одним словом, у вас получилось. Я обязательно ВЕРНУСЬ для того, чтобы еще раз попробовать на вкус ваши фантазии. BV

Святое дерьмо! Он - специалист в обучении новичков?! Мое сердце опустилось в пятки. Витая в облаках от его комплиментов, я решила посетить профиль BlackVelvet. Нет историй, какой позор! Я решила ответить на его отзыв, а затем застыла в ожидании, предвкушая нашу дальнейшую беседу.

 **~ Обертывание ~**

Я решил посвятить все оставшиеся субботы упаковке всех мельчайших подарков и деталей. Также я создал с помощью фотошопа карты с наименование подарков. Я бы, конечно, предпочел дразнить её своими инициалами от руки, но еще слишком рано, чтобы показывать свой почерк так скоро.

Элис уже сделала почту Секретного Санты, отправив на него пробное сообщение в девять часов утра. Мой подарок для Изабеллы будет ждать её на столе в десять. Она будет восхищаться моей скоростью, но она также задастся вполне понятным вопросом – почему и от кого она получила подарок? Она поймет, что теперь она уже не контролирует всё и всех даже на работе. А я буду наблюдать за собственной мышкой, носящейся по лаборатории.

 **От переводчика**

Да, я такая неугомонная. Не могла пройти мимо этой истории, уж простите меня! Девушки, возможно и юноши, жду вас на форуме, очень важно мнение каждого! Работа в таком жанре для меня в новинку.

 **Переводчик -** **Belchonok**

 **Бета -** **Нагимулька**


	2. Глава 2

**~ ЕГО ~**

 **Развязав руки, он позволил мне встать, поддерживая меня за локоть. Одним быстрым движением он срывает мое платье и трусы, откидывая их в сторону на пол. Я уверена, что если бы он отпустил меня, я бы растеклась в лужицу, но он до сих пор поддерживал меня.**

 **\- Когда я уйду, ты сможешь забрать свое платье, но трусы оставишь здесь. Возвращайся к своему Принцу, но знай: я не прикоснусь к тебе, пока ты его. Поняла? Сейчас ты можешь посмотреть в мое лицо, Принцесса.**

 **\- Да, Мастер, - удивленно прошептала я.**

Я разместила продолжение. Ни слова от него. Скользнув в постель, я прижалась ближе к Джасперу.

 **~ Критика ~**

 **[На Моих Коленях]** Ваши комплименты вдохновили меня. Я также открыта для Вашей критики. Как я должна называть Вас? На моих коленях.

Смелость, сквозящая в её ответе, показывала лишь отчаянное беспокойство. Ну, раз ты так сладко просишь, Принцесса, так и быть прошепчу тебе лично на ушко.

 ***Личное сообщение от «BlackVelvet» для «На моих коленях»***

Вас за язык никто не тянул. Мой совет Вам будет не как от автора, а от Доминанта. По моему мнению, миллионер (Мастер) слишком суров в своих отказах. Песочные часы были замечательной идеей (кстати, вышло блестяще). Но если бы она была моей, она бы кончила от первого же прикосновения пера.

Я восхищаюсь Вашим мужеством и готовностью следовать указаниям. Вы можете называть меня Сэр. VV

 **~ Попытка ~**

Преисполненная решимости сделать все правильно, я приготовила французские тосты, латте с пенкой и нарезанные фрукты, чтобы подать все это в постель Джасперу, до того как он проснётся. Я решила успокоить свои намерения ублажить его в постели. Я не успела принести поднос наверх, так как он сам присоединился ко мне за обеденным столом.

\- Хорошо спалось? – решила начать я.

\- Не очень, - с неохотой ответил он.

\- Прости меня…, - синхронно произнесли мы, неудобно рассмеявшись.

\- «The Greenbriers» играют в парке в одиннадцать. После концерта можно будет пообедать в ресторане «Перье», как тебе?

Джаспер воодушевленно кивнул, и тяжесть уехала на лифте вниз от моего сердца. Закрывая ноутбук, я взяла Джаспера за руку, и мы пошли на нашу маленькую прогулку.

 **~ Слышать ~**

Кликнув на её профиль, я буквально подпрыгнул от радости на стуле, она разместила пятую главу. Она еще не готова, ей придется заслужить вознаграждение.

Отложив удовлетворение себя на второй план, я переоделся, решив устроить себе спортивный день. Темп от бега трусцой немного расслабил меня, мышцы привычно заболели, пробуждаясь после долгого сидения в рабочем кресле. Огромный поток листьев налетел на мои ноги, как только я вошел в парк.

Какая-то толпа людей собиралась в парке «Rumsey», и я медленно подходил к ней, чтобы посмотреть, кто будет выступать сегодня. «Greenbriers»?! Никогда не слышал о них. Я решил отложить пробежку, чтобы послушать их первую песню. Обратив все внимание на сцену, я остановился и слушал.

 **~ Падение ~**

Он был красивым: светлые волны волос обрамляли его лицо, немного касаясь воротника, вкусно пахнущего французским одеколоном, все это невероятно роскошно сочеталось с его загорелым цветом кожи. Полуоткрытая кожаная куртка позволяла увидеть облегающий свитер с белой отделкой под воротник от рубашки сверху. Он надел свои любимые дизайнерские джинсы. Те, что облегали его во всех нужных местах, на которые прямо сейчас мне так хотелось положить свои руки. Не сдержавшись, я просунула руку в один из карманов на его заднице.

Его рука сжалась вокруг моей талии, и он со смехом в глазах посмотрел на меня.

\- Что?

\- Просто подумала о том, какая я везучая, - ответила я. Он вознаградил меня самым страстным поцелуем – осень и Джаспер.

 **~ Удар ~**

Инстинктивно я начал рассматривать толпу вокруг себя. Пары стояли, прижавшись друг к другу и накрываясь одеялами. Другие же энергично танцевали, некоторые девушки кричали очень громко, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание.

Но меня привлекло другое – блондинистые сверкающие на солнце волосы. Мои глаза с любопытством следили за парочкой – блондин и целующаяся брюнетка. Они казались настолько идеальной парой, как будто бы позировали для журнала влюбленных. Им только не хватало пляжа и босых ног.

Вдруг я почувствовал невесомый удар в солнечное сплетение. В жизни я видел её только издалека и, конечно, бесчисленное количество раз в журналах и газетах, но никогда не видел её не в деловом костюме. Но это явно была моя Принцесса, купающаяся в любящих объятиях и губах своего чарующего Принца.

 **~ ЧЕРТ ~**

\- Мммм, я скучал по тебе, - пробормотал он в мой рот, после чего углубил поцелуй.

\- Джас, - простонала я, - дом.

\- У меня есть идея получше, - сказал он, сжимая мою руку. Джаспер с неким планом в голове выглядел невероятно сексуально.

Потянув меня в сторону отеля, он бросил платиновую карточку на стойку .

\- Приватная комната, - бровь девушки приподнялась вверх, карточка прошла через автомат.

Мы в постели, обнаженные, пятью минутами позже он опустился вниз к моему животу. С энтузиазмом он вылизывал мой живот, вычерчивая круги, делая это слишком яростно, пытаясь угодить мне. Я же выполняла свои обычные действия, и он с гордостью улыбался, думая, что это его достижения. Я иду прямиком в ад.

 **~ Взбешенный ~**

Неожиданно они начали исчезать из моего поля зрения, похожие на парочку, которая ищет приключений. Я следовал за ними на безопасном расстоянии до того момента, пока они не вошли в отель. Шпионя за ними через стеклянные двери, я наблюдал за тем, как Джаспер положил карточку от номера в задний карман брюк, направляясь с Изабеллой к лифту. Яростно отвернувшись, я неоднократно стукнул головой о стекло.

Моя прежняя расслабленность исчезла, я был зол и очень напряжён. Разочарование накрыло меня, не успел я сделать даже первого шага. Я не привык испытывать не подвластные мне эмоции. Возобновив бег, я направился домой, надеясь, что энергичный быстрый бег поможет мне снять остроту напряжения. Но с каждым шагом мне было мучительно больно, потому что я представлял себе их в роскошной кровати. Я был в ярости.

 **~ Счастье ~**

Джаспер смешно влезал в свои «жутко узкие брюки», которые были на два размера меньше нужного. Кинув взгляд на него, я улыбнулась, стараясь не рассмеяться вслух.

\- Сожалею о концерте, - самодовольно произнес он.

\- О, нет, ты не сожалеешь!

\- Ты права, – сказал он с озорным блеском в глазах, - у тебя тут кое-что осталось…, - он улыбнулся уголком своих губ. Я провела рукой по лицу, и он наклонился ко мне, чтобы убрать сыр «Фета» с моих губ своим ртом.

\- Тебе не стыдно, а? – поражалась я.

Пожав плечами, он ответил:

\- Я чувствую себя так, будто бы только что стал миллиардером.

Черт бы тебя побрал, Джаспер. Может ли у тебя быть хоть один недостаток?

 **~ Воздержание ~**

Потеряв всякий интерес к судьбе Темного Принца, я открыл пятую главу. Он был блестящим при их первой встрече, Принцесса умоляла его о том, чтобы она смогла обслужить его, а он удерживал себя от прикосновений к ней до тех пор, пока она не уйдет от своего Прекрасного Принца. Он будет иметь всю её или вообще ничего. И я напомнил себе, что это писала Изабелла, она писала то, в чем нуждалась. Конечно. Почему её фантазия о доминировании предполагает не стопроцентное подчинение?

Её отчаянная нужда в конфликте нарастает, в то время, как мой гнев смягчается. Кто может винить её за то, что она пытается быть счастливой с Мистером Правильным?

Копируя вымышленного героя, я буду воздерживаться (от слов), пока она не выберет меня.

 **~ СЭР ~**

Джаспер гримасничал на сценах пыток.

\- Я не понимаю популярности этого сериала. Унижение женщин, бурный секс, отвратительные татуировки… Фу! Это никак не вдохновляет меня.

Мои глаза скользнули к экрану ноутбука. Стараясь говорить нормальным голосом, я заметила, что пришел новый комментарий от BlackVelvet.

\- Думаю, некоторым людям нравятся такие вещи, - пожимая плечами, сказала я.

 ***Личное сообщение от «На моих коленях»***

Сэр (просто напечатав это приветствие, по моему телу расползлась волна холодного возбуждения), моё представление о Мастере, очевидно, слишком зазубренное, наверняка, я неправильно поступила в сцене с пером, как Вы и сказали. Я надеюсь, что это Вас не остановит и Вы продолжите читать. С нетерпением жду Ваших отзывов.

На моих коленях.

 **~ Суровый ~**

Что ж, свидание, видимо, уже закончилось, и мой «нетерпеливый» автор явно ждет моего ответа. Отлично! Просто отлично!

 **[BlackVelvet] для [На моих коленях]**

Я аплодирую твоей смелости написания истории от первого лица, но ты теряешь при этом возможность обмена с читателями своей энергии, которая влияет на тебя. Я сидел в возмущении около двадцати минут. Признайся, попкорн был всего лишь целенаправленным действием, чтобы привлечь Мастера к порке! А он, в свою очередь, даже не подозревал, что был управляем?

Прости мой гнев. Твой Доминант – не простительно безответственный. Чтобы иметь такое преданное рабство с её стороны и такое быстрое развитие отношений между ними, он должен быть, как минимум, криминальным типом. BV

Как тебе такая суровость и проницательность, Принцесса?

 **~ Признание ~**

Святое дерьмо! Конечно же, он был чертовски прав! Он видел мою жизнь насквозь! И он назвал меня, то есть моих героев, необдуманными и быстродействующими. Мое подсознание мгновенно нарисовало сцену, где BlackVelvet входит на кухню в то время, как я вытаскиваю обугленный попкорн из микроволновой печи.

 **\- Сделай другой, - говорит он.**

 **Я делаю.**

 **\- Подползи к своему Мастеру с сумкой в зубах.**

 **Я в замешательстве. С какой? Он ухмыляется, указывая на сумку моего мужа.**

 **\- Открой её и держи обеими руками. Глаза опусти вниз! Не двигайся! Гордись тем, что ты- прислуга. Теперь признавайся.**

Я не доверяю себе для того, чтобы ответить ему сегодня.

 **~ Уведомление ~**

Никогда раньше я не вставал с таким воодушевлением в понедельник утром. Взяв подарок под номером один, и ,положив его в карман своей черной кожаной куртки, я быстро застегнулся и вышел на работу.

\- Прекрасный отчет, Эдвард, - скупо сказала Розали. Она по-прежнему не любит меня, но мой подробный доклад обрадовал её. Я погрузился в свои обыденные дела, проверяя коды на ошибки и отвечая на SOS вызовы.

В девять часов утра системный администратор разослал всем по почту уведомление:

«Твой получатель, Секретный Санта, Мари Кэмпбелл из бухгалтерии. Приглашения будут выданы на балу двадцать третьего числа. С наступающим праздником вас!

От руководства компании!

Я организовал доставку пуансеттий для Марии на завтра **(прим. переводчика – пуансеттии – популярные растения в форме звездочек на Рождество или Новый год).**

 **~ Неисправность ~**

Ваше задание, Секретный Санта, доставить подарок для Дэймона Стюарта, отдел Маркетинга.

Я ворвалась в кабинет к Элис.

\- Проверь список. Сейчас же! Что-то пошло не так.

Это невозможно. В списке на её экране стоял пропуск возле моего имени, как и каждый год до этого. Высшее руководство не работает Секретным Санта – это было бы неуместно.

\- Элис, на моей почте появилось имя получателя. Как такое могло произойти? – моя челюсть была плотно сжата от возмущения.

\- Я?... Это ошибка…? – заикалась Элис, совершенно запутанная.

\- Попроси кого-нибудь из технического обеспечения подняться наверх, чтобы исправить это! У меня встреча сегодня утром, но я хочу знать результат всего этого бедлама к полудню!

 **~ Непредвиденные обстоятельства ~**

\- Ты нужен наверху, - пробормотала Розали без предисловий. – Подойди к Элис Брэндон, помощнику Изабеллы Свон. Там возникли непредвиденные обстоятельства.

Скрывая свою почту в ноутбуке от чужого любопытства, я сделал шаг к лифту. Двери открылись на тридцать пятом этаже, и я весь дрожал от нетерпения.

\- Эдвард Каллен, отдел технологий, - проговорил я, пожимая руку Элис, - что у вас за проблема?

Она смотрела на меня с открытым ртом, но потом, видимо, опомнилась.

\- Извините. Элис Брэндон. Я ,действительно, надеюсь, что ты хорош в этом деле. Я по горло в проблемах.

О, я чертовски уверен в своих возможностях!

Положив руку на её плечо в успокаивающем жесте, я улыбнулся уверенной ослепительной улыбкой.

\- Не беспокойтесь!

Она всего лишь кивнула в знак благодарности.

 **~ Мораль ~**

Я изо всех сил пыталась сосредоточиться перед предстоящей встречей. Это было не просто раздражение по поводу неисправности почты Санты. Я была зла, так как облажалась, сама вызвав специалиста по компьютерам. Он явно сможет увидеть мою незаконную деятельность по использованию корпоративного интернета и настучит на меня. Я сделала глоток бесполезной, на мой взгляд, воды.

Пододвигая свой ноутбук ближе к себе, я вошла в свой аккаунт на Amazon. Что мне подарить Дэймону Стюарту? Поисковик по подаркам рекомендовал последний публицистический бестселлер, ассортимент «Премиум кофе» за три фунта (150 рублей) и подарочную карту на Amazon. Я запланировала три отдельные поставки, по одной на каждую неделю для того, чтобы улучшить потенциал работников фирмы. Но по иронии судьбы мой собственный потенциал был разрушен.

 **~ Безопасный ~**

\- Могу ли я принести тебе что-нибудь, пока ты работаешь?

\- Да, было бы здорово, стакан воды, если можно.

-Не торопись, говорил я про себя, просто проберись в офис к Изабелле и положи подарок на место. Декор кабинета был явно женским, но строгим, и… она была аккуратной, хорошо дисциплинированной, отчего я усмехнулся. Я осторожно положил безобидный конверт сверху её обычной почты. Я должен быстро покинуть её кабинет, но соблазн помедлить был слишком велик. На столе были фотографии: отец с дочерью, рыбалка, экскурсии, окончание колледжа, Изабелла с Джаспером на прошлогоднем балу. Всё,рррр…, я увидел достаточно.

Погрузившись в работу, я засучил рукава и вернулся на рабочее место Элис, ожидая, когда она вернется. Я отчаянно строил вид, что усердно работаю, и когда как будто бы все вышло – я радостно вздохнул. Её челюсть во второй раз коснулась пола.

 **~ Сцена ~**

К счастью, моя встреча закончилась раньше положенного времени. Войдя в офис, я наткнулась на непонятную сцену. Элис сидела на стуле, наклонившись вперед, и чересчур внимательно смотрела на экран своего компьютера. А позади около нее, облокотившись на стол, стоял уникальной красоты мужчина. Одна его рука для поддержания баланса облокотилась на её стул, а вторая его рука была на мышке от компьютера.

\- Элис?

Обе пары глаз уставились на меня. Его глаза цвета малахита высосали весь кислород из моих легких. Расправив руки, он встал во весь рост.Впечатляющий рост!

\- Мисс Свон, это Эдвард. Он из отдела технологий.

Я чувствовала себя, как персонаж Кевина Костнера из фильма «Нет выхода». Встретила ли я только что человека, который погубит меня?

 **~ Сбой ~**

\- Спасибо за то, что пришли так быстро, - кивнула она. Она не протянула мне свою руку, поэтому и свою я оставил в стороне.

\- Именно для этого я здесь работаю.

\- Что вы нашли? – её слова были произнесены с тревогой.

\- Я просто показывал Элис, - здесь я сделал паузу, тепло улыбаясь Элис, - … что сама электронная таблица была повреждена, в результате чего сбились некоторые настройки, и все имена съехали в процессе слияния.

Изабелла в таком состоянии даже не заметила бы обморока Элис.

\- В чем причина сбоя? – резкий, деловой тон – она нервничает.

\- Это случилось при передаче файлов между вашим компьютером и компьютером Элис. Если бы я мог проверить ваш…

 **~ Власть ~**

\- Нет!

Вот дерьмо! Его бровь поднялась вверх, вызывая во мне порыв сумасшествия. Я решила продолжить, но уже мягче:

\- Я слишком остро отреагировала. Это не такая уж и большая проблема. Я больше не хочу тратить ваше время… Эдвард.

Его имя покинуло мои губы, но я продолжала ощущать его вес на своем языке и губах.

\- Рад был помочь. В любое время, - они с Элис обменялись странными взглядами, отчего я почувствовала себя неправильно, необъяснимо… Я ревновала?

\- Еще раз спасибо, - проговорила я, протягивая ему руку, дабы ускорить его уход.

Он протянул свою мускулистую руку вперед, крепко сжимая мою руку. Его глаза сияли неприкрытой осведомленностью о чем-то порочном. Я чувствовала себя полностью… подвластной ему.

\- С удовольствием, Мисс Свон.

 **~ Периферия ~**

Присев на корточки, чтобы собрать свои вещи, я почувствовал взгляд Элис на себе.

\- Думаю, что теперь твой Секретный Санта больше не секрет для тебя, - пошутила она.

\- Как и для тебя, - усмехнулся я.

\- Это никогда не было секретом для меня, - грустно сказала она.

Я ответил ей без доли лести.

\- Надеюсь, что мне удалось вытащить тебя из твоего бедственного положения.

\- Ты был великолепен, - с благодарностью улыбалась она.

\- Знает ли она о том, как ей повезло, что у неё такой технически подкованный ассистент, как ты? – спросил я.

Лицо Элис окрасил ярко - розовый румянец.

\- Что ж, хорошо, - улыбнулся я, перекидывая сумку через плечо, - ты знаешь, где найти меня, если я вновь понадоблюсь.

Своим периферическим зрением я поймал обеспокоенный взгляд Изабеллы.

 **~ Подарок ~**

Что он думал о себе? Мистер - прекрасные четкие скулы, острый подбородок и завитые волосы? Как эти гипнотические глаза могли захватить мои, как будто бы они давно знали меня?! Он явно ослепил бедняжку Элис своими комплиментами, взлохмаченными волосами и сиплым голосом.

Мне нужно срочно выкинуть этого парня из своей головы. На моем столе, поверх обычной почты, лежал громоздкий конверт, обернутый восьмью нитями красного цвета. Элегантно завернутый подарок стоял на моем столе.

 **Элегантная рука заслуживает прекрасного инструмента**

 **S*S**

Раскрыв черную упаковку, я достала оттуда элегантную авторучку с ярко-голубым пером на конце.

 **~ Три ~**

Весь день я одержимо перематывал события назад, вспоминая нашу первую встречу. С любого угла наша встреча была экспромтом основы ускорения моего скромного плана.

Изабелла чувствовала, что я опасный. Этого, в принципе, было бы вполне достаточно, чтобы соблазнить её. Но это еще не все. Её тянуло ко мне физически. И она не могла скрыть чувствительность своего тела точно так же, как я не мог.

Мне придется быть осторожным с Элис. Я не тот, кто ей нужен. Но я надеюсь освободить кое-кого, кто очень даже подходит ей.

Сейчас я буду наступать со всех фронтов: BlackVelvet, Секретный Санта и Эдвард Каллен во плоти. Три фронта против одного – Прекрасного Принца.

 **~ Запрещен ~**

Я закрыла крышку подарка с резким вздохом. Это синие перья ручки Мастера Миллионера. Ужас охватил меня. Знает ли мой Санта, что я писала про Мастера Миллионера? Знает ли мой Санта, кто я такая?

Это просто невозможно. Дыши, Белла. Я усердно проработала до пяти тридцати, но перо слишком сильно манило меня.

Открыв коробку снова, я покачала головой, посмотрев на себя в зеркало. Я - параноик? Это ведь просто элегантная ручка от очень внимательного Санты. Я поставила её в гранитный стакан для ручек на своем столе.

Этот парень из отдела технологий действительно поставил меня в тупик. Открыв Google, я решила напечатать его фамилию… Калин? Ах, нет, Каллен! Ничего интересного. Хм, а что на счет его кадрового учета?

Черт. В доступе запрещено.

 **~ Гуглить ~**

 ***Внимание! Вторжение в систему!***

Попытка проникнуть в файл Эдварда Каллена с ограниченным доступом.

Моё внимание моментально обратилась к экрану, как только я осознал, что произошло. Только что Изабелла Свон пыталась незаконно получить доступ к одному из конфиденциальных файлов на моем компьютере, она пыталась отследить мою активность! Плохую игру ты затеяла, Принцесса.

Любопытно: я снова следовал своему алгоритму, чтобы получить доступ к её браузеру. Блядь, она вбивала в поисковике Google моё имя! Теперь я уже не был уверен, кошка ли я или же мышка. Мы затеяли опасную игру. Чтобы защитить её, я удалил все несанкционированные действия с сервера, прежде чем уйти домой.

 **~ Милосердие ~**

Джаспер работал сегодня допоздна, склеивая презентацию. А я до сих пор чувствовала себя выбитой из колеи из-за этого загадочного Эдварда Каллена. Я решила залить свою неуверенность стаканом Шардоне и достичь полного утешения, стуча пальцами по клавиатуре.

 **[На моих коленях]:**

Сэр,

Ваши замечания были весьма проницательны. Я признаюсь, что мой персонаж испытывает чувство обиды (по-вашему, своенравности) за то, что в настоящее время её игнорирует Мастер. И она разочарована в Мастере из-за его неправильного наказания за ошибку. Я надеюсь, что мой четвертый Доминант будет более достойным, чтобы заслужить Вашего уважения. Я была бы благодарна, если бы Вы прочитали и прокомментировали «Долго и счастливо», несмотря на мои предыдущие недостатки.

На моих коленях.

Меня напугал тот факт, насколько сильно я нуждалась в ответе BlackVelvet сегодня вечером.

 **~ Уязвимый ~**

Несмотря на смешанные чувства по поводу исследований Изабеллой моего файла, я понял, что она уязвима и скоро сдастся, прибежав ко мне с криком помощи быстрее, чем к BlackVelvet. И я не оттолкну её.

 ***Личное сообщение от BlackVelvet для «На моих коленях***

Боюсь, Вы не поняли мою критику. Это был Ваш Доминант, не Ваша писанина, именно это разочаровывает. Я могу утверждать с точностью, что сам лично был свидетелем того, как такое небрежное поведение в подобных отношений потопило много прекрасных лодок. Ваш порыв – храбрый. Но ведь это не означает, что и сила письма стала хорошей, не так ли? Думаю, я попрошу вас принять мою критику за комплимент.

С нетерпением жду того момента, как мне удастся прочитать Вашу последнюю историю. Я вернусь к Вам, и мы вновь свяжемся. BV

Будем надеяться, что это принесет облегчение.

 **~ Переписка ~**

 **[BlackVelvet] для «На моих коленях»:** Сюжетная линия истории «Долго и счастливо» интригует и невероятно радует. Глава первая рассказывает нам в едкой форме о ванильной жизни Принцессы. Честно, мне было больно читать про истинные масштабы её (Могу ли я сказать Вашего?) конфликта. BV

 **[На моих коленях]:** Сэр, Ваши слова согревают меня. Да, мои чувства в полной мере совпадают с чувствами Принцессы, но это должно остаться исключительно в конфиденциальной переписке между нами. На моих коленях.

 **BlackVelvet] для «На моих коленях»:** Ах, подлый Тёмный принц проявляет свою сущность читателю во второй главе. Мне нравится это. Совсем немного, но нравится. BV

 **[На моих коленях]:** Сэр, и это объединяет нас! На моих коленях.

 **~ Ускорение ~**

На протяжении всей ночи я ждал её ответов с таким же нетерпением и замиранием, как и она моих. Она отвечала игриво и честно, но в то же время уважительно и почтительно. Я же бросал вызов её вежливости, единственной целью – привлечь её внимание, принудить её к тому, чтобы желания начали овладевать ею. Я решил прокомментировать пятую главу, чувствуя некую близость с ней, которую я не чувствовал раньше ни с одной другой женщиной.

 **[BlackVelvet] для «На моих коленях»:** Первая встреча была невероятно эротичной! Душераздирающе то, как Вы удерживаетесь друг от друга, ведь Вам так необходимы его прикосновения, а ему Ваше повиновение! Я болею за Темного принца, чтобы он получил своё «Долго и счастливо»! BV

Честно говоря, именно сейчас я очень нервничал, ожидая её ответа.

 **~ Помощь ~**

У меня нет ответа для него. Я хочу того же, чего хочет он, но Принцесса была озадачена, взволнованна и противоречива.

 **[На моих коленях]:** Сэр, может быть, я не должна признаваться в этом, но Вы заслуживаете моей честности. Принцесса в замешательстве. Я даже не знаю, как будет выглядеть её «долго и счастливо». Она в таком же замешательстве, как и я сама! На моих коленях.

Отправить сообщение. Подождите! Подождите! Подождите! Подождите!

 ***Личное сообщение от BlackVelvet для «на моих коленях»:**

Хотела бы Принцесса, чтобы я помог ей разобраться в этом?

 ***Личное сообщение от «на моих коленях»*:**

Сэр, я думаю, она хотела бы.

 ***Личное сообщение от BlackVelvet для «на моих коленях»:**

А Вы?

 ***Личное сообщение от «на моих коленях»*:**

Сэр, я знаю, что хочу.

 **~ Сбитые с толку ~**

 ***Личное сообщение от BlackVelvet для «на моих коленях»:**

Сочту это тогда за согласие. Мы сделаем это вместе: Вы, я, Тёмный Принц и Принцесса! Уже поздно. Начнём с завтрашней ночи? BV

 ***Личное сообщение от «на моих коленях»*:**

Сэр, буду с нетерпением ждать этого. На моих коленях.

Чёрт – мокро! Изабелла и я - соавторы нашего же романа! Я радостно добавил Чёрного Принца в список своих единомышленников. Сегодня я спал спокойно.

Работа пролетела мимо. Изабелла достаточно сильно отвлеклась на BlackVelvet. Так, что она даже забыла об Эдварде Каллене. Неужели я завидую самому себе? Черт, это сбивает с толку!

Я получил подарочную карту от «Старбакс» от Секретного Санты. Мой Санта? Розали. В чем секрет? Я перенаправил её сообщения на меня.

 **~ Растерянные ~**

Я старалась сосредоточить свое внимание на презентации Джаспера, но эта лекция о праздничных проектах распродаж никак не могла завоевать моего внимания особенно тогда, когда я думала об обещании BlackVelvet.

Позже отец все-таки заметил, что я немного отвлеклась.

\- Белла? Флорист?

\- Прости, пап. Всё в порядке.

\- Ты видела это? – пробасил он, кидая громоздкий отчёт на мой стол, когда поднялся, чтобы уйти. Его имя в правом нижнем углу заставило мои волосы на затылке встать дыбом. Эдвард Каллен.

\- Нет, а что это? Здесь есть что-то… ,что должно заинтересовать меня? – мои ладони неожиданно вспотели.

Он лишь понимающе улыбнулся и произнес:

\- Всё, как обычно. Ты в порядке, Белз?

Кивнув, я закрыла за собой дверь. Открыв отчет, я с отчаянием обнаружила букву… **S**.

 **~ Прямолинейность ~**

К счастью, Изабелла избегала сегодня «ненужных» вылазок по интернету , поэтому мне не пришлось в последние минуты перед уходом чистить сервак. Я решил побаловать себя реальной едой, подобрав хороший стейк, запеченную картошку, а также немного рома.

Вернувшись домой, я расположил ноутбук на кухне, чтобы точно знать, когда от неё придет сообщение. Стейк зашипел на сковородке, картофель уже был готов в духовке, я вытащил всё, приготавив себя немного «Цезаря», как вдруг услышал первое сообщение.

 ***Личное сообщение от «на моих коленях»*:**

Сэр, это подходящее для Вас время? На моих коленях.

 ***Личное сообщение от BlackVelvet для «на моих коленях»:**

Да, спасибо. Я заметил, что Ваша Принцесса помолвлена. Это свойственно и Вам? BV

 **~ Помолвленные ~**

Изабелла Свон, никакой активности.

Странная запись. Почему не пополнились списки просматриваемых мною страниц – Zapoo (магазин одежды), Amazon или Си – эн - эн (информационный канал кабельного телевидения)? Во что он играет?

СВЯТОЕ ДЕРЬМО. Он знает всё и теперь будет шантажировать меня! Забрала отчёт со стола , я оделась и вышла домой. Джаспер задержится, поэтому у меня будет время полного одиночества со своим верным другом ноутбуком. Как только я вошла домой, я сразу же открыла ноутбук и вошла в сеть.

Помолвлена ли я? Разве это вопрос не на шестьдесят четыре миллиона доллара?

 ***Личное сообщение от «на моих коленях»*:**

Нет помолвки, но есть… Джейсон. На моих коленях.

Стоп! Дерьмо. Он сошел с ума? ***Личное сообщение от BlackVelvet для «на моих коленях»:**

Насколько хорошо он знает Вас? BV

Глоток спиртного. Не больше, чем ты меня.


	3. Глава 3

**Бинго**

Мигающий курсор дразнил меня в то время, как я ожидал от неё ответа.

 ***** **Личное** **сообщение** **от** **«** **на** **моих** **коленях** **»*:**

Сэр, настолько хорошо, насколько он может знать меня, не зная обо всем этом. На моих коленях.

Блядь, я должен знать.

 ***** **Личное** **сообщение** **от** **BlackVelvet** **для** **«** **на** **моих** **коленях** **»:**

Что-нибудь из «этого» возможно с ним? BV

 ***** **Личное** **сообщение** **от** **«** **на** **моих** **коленях** **»*:**

Сэр, ни в коем случае. На моих коленях.

Я выпустил дыхание, которое предварительно задержал в легких.

 ***** **Личное** **сообщение** **от** **BlackVelvet** **для** **«** **на** **моих** **коленях** **»:**

Тогда ладно. Давайте поговорим. BV

И мы поговорили. Всю ночь. И это было удивительно.

 ***** **Личное** **сообщение** **от** **BlackVelvet** **для** **«** **на** **моих** **коленях** **»:**

Мне кажется, что все сводится к этому. Что произойдет, если Принцесса выберет Джейсона? BV

 ***** **Личное** **сообщение** **от** **«** **на** **моих** **коленях** **»*:**

Сэр, возникнет такое чувство, что она пожертвовала слишком многим. На моих коленях.

БИНГО!

 **Важная** **частица**

Я не могу поверить, что только что написала это или даже то, что подумала об этом. Я никогда не признавалась в этом раньше. Его ответ был быстрым.

 ***** **Личное** **сообщение** **от** **BlackVelvet** **для** **«** **на** **моих** **коленях** **»:**

Вы в порядке? Для Вас этот человек явно важная часть жизни. BV

 ***** **Личное** **сообщение** **от** **«** **на** **моих** **коленях** **»*:**

Сэр, огромнейшая. Мне нужно идти. На моих коленях.

 ***** **Личное** **сообщение** **от** **BlackVelvet** **для** **«** **на** **моих** **коленях** **»:**

Я буду здесь, когда вы вновь будете готовы. BV

Мое откровение давило на меня. В глубине души я знала, что Джаспер - не мой Принц из сказки «Долго и счастливо». Но есть ли на этом свете реальный живой человек, который мог бы оправдать мои надежды на отношения? Мягкий и страстный мужчина, который смог бы быть моим любящим партнером в жизни, исполняя мою глубочайшую потребность быть во власти?

\- Привет, дорогая. Я дома!

Джаспер.

 **Играя**

\- Изабелла Свон нуждается в тебе, - поприветствовала меня Розали, как только я сделал второй шаг в свой кабинет, - еще одно ЧП.

Вашу мать. Я сжал в руке карту памяти. Выпрямив свой галстук и поправив манжеты, я поехал вверх в её офис. Элис лишь пожала в неведении плечами. Это никак не связано с Сантой.

\- Сделайте шаг внутрь, затем закройте дверь, пожалуйста, - о, а вот и мой отчет на её столе. Она пытается взять борозды правления в свои руки, но чертовски напугана для этого. – Во что вы играете, Эдвард Каллен?

\- Простите? – я действительно был застигнут врасплох. В отчете о ней ведь нет совершенно ничего!

Несмотря на свою панику, я заметил свое перо, торчащее из стаканчика на её столе, отчего мне стало безумно приятно.

 **Упущение**

\- Вы готовили этот отчет, не так ли?

\- Да, я. Там есть что-то, что не понравилось вам? – спросил он, атакуя меня своими яркими зелеными глазами.

\- Как раз там этого нет, - осторожно сказала я.

\- Ах, - на него снизошел свет понимания, и я увидела проблеск в его глазах, который так ослепил меня вчера, - Мисс Свон, я берусь за все дела с высоким уровнем ответственности, и этот анализ как раз выявляет риски корпоративной безопасности. Но я не собираюсь смущать каждого менеджера в этой фирме, показывая всем их виртуальных походы по магазинам или другие… безвредные выходки, - клянусь, я видела, как на последнем предложении его бровь подскочили вверх.

\- То есть, Вы просто не включили эти данные в отчет?

\- Если они безвредны, то да.

 **Увольнение**

Мне не нравилась её тревога при моем присутствии. Я - игрок, мне это на руку. Положив карту памяти на стол, я медленно провел ей по поверхности.

\- Мисс Свон, я обещаю Вам, я - не Ваш враг. Всё, что я нашёл на Вашем компьютере, здесь. Держите.

Она невесело рассмеялась.

\- Откуда мне знать, что это не очередная копия?

\- Не имеет значения. Я только что передал вам свою расписку об увольнении. Я забыл сообщать Вам, что исследовал деятельность Вашего браузера, а затем умышленно очистил её. Это основание для увольнения.

Потрясенная, она посмотрела на меня своими огромными и удивленными глазами.

Желая окончательно завоевать её доверие, я добавил:

\- Это довольно глупая тактика – шантажист, не так ли?

 **Ошибочный** **вердикт**

Забирая карту памяти, я почувствовала себя такой запутанной, какой никогда еще не была. И все из-за этого прекрасного мужчины. Теперь я поняла, что он всего лишь защищал меня, не строя при этом гнусных корыстных планов.

Кроме того, он даже доверил мне свое будущее в компании «Swan Enterprises», я держала его в своих руках.

Я не могла понять, почему он пошел на это, но была чрезвычайно благодарна ему за это.

\- Эдвард, прошу прощения. Кажется, я жутко недооценила Вас.

Его лицо победоносно расслабилось и, смею сказать, что на его лице воцарилась та самая сексуальная улыбка. Я стояла, протянув ему свою руку, которую он с удовольствием крепко пожал.

\- Надеюсь, никаких обид?

 **Предупреждение**

\- Вовсе нет, - ответил я, все еще сжимая её руку, - но помните, что я не единственный человек в области технологий в этой фирме. Вы должны уменьшить свой интернет - трафик на работе.

Её карие глаза расширились в поисках подсказки. Сегодня она узнает обо всем, когда войдет в сеть. И что тогда?

Изабелла не делала ничего: только отсылала письма по почте сегодня. Мне нравится её осторожность. Теперь, когда мы общались непосредственно через почту для непристойных сообщений, мне не хотелось подставлять её на работе.

Я с трудом от усталости дошел до дома в надежде, что BlackVelvet сегодня будет вызван на беседу.

Нет связи с пользователем «на моих коленях». Так же, как и в среду, и в четверг.

 **Смирение**

 **Поужинаем** **где** **-** **нибудь** **?**

Пришло мгновенное сообщение от Джаспера в пять сорок пять.

 **Слишком** **устала** **.** **Проводишь** **меня** **до** **дома** **сейчас** **?**

Войдя в дом, мы сделали кесадилью **(** **мексиканское** **блюдо** **–** **лаваш** **,** **приправы** **,** **мясо** **,** **сэр** **)** , и разошлись по своим делам. Никакой драмы с Джаспером. Он сел в кресло, чтобы почитать. А я, задержав дыхание, достала карту памяти из кармана. Мне нужно знать.

Позор. Унижение. Я раздавлена, как начальник. Инкогнито предал меня! Эдвард знал обо всем в течение нескольких дней!

Я быстро удалила свои истории и любимые закладки,как будто, удалив их, я смогу удалить грязные мысли из чужой головы.

К сожалению, я не могу стереть память Эдварду Каллену. На мгновенье я задумалась об его увольнении. Но ведь он не сделал ничего, что обидело бы меня. Однако, как я смогу вообще когда-то снова встретиться с ним лицом к лицу?

 **Нетерпеливость**

Есть хорошие новости и плохие новости. Я не слышал от Изабеллы ни словечка, но я до сих пор продолжаю верить в нашу встречу в пятницу в пять. У BlackVelvetа нетерпение растет, поэтому мне пришлось первому нарушить наше добровольное молчание.

 ***** **Личное** **сообщение** **от** **BlackVelvet** **для** **«** **на** **моих** **коленях** **»:**

Где Ваши истории? BV

 ***** **Личное** **сообщение** **от** **«** **на** **моих** **коленях** **»*:**

Сэр, я была поймана на работе. На моих коленях.

 ***** **Личное** **сообщение** **от** **BlackVelvet** **для** **«** **на** **моих** **коленях** **»:**

Что произошло?

 ***** **Личное** **сообщение** **от** **«** **на** **моих** **коленях** **»*:**

Сэр, парень из отдела технологий пронюхал всё.

Оу.

 ***** **Личное** **сообщение** **от** **BlackVelvet** **для** **«** **на** **моих** **коленях** **»:**

И он всем рассказал?

 ***** **Личное** **сообщение** **от** **«** **на** **моих** **коленях** **»*:**

Сэр, он не сказал никому.

 ***** **Личное** **сообщение** **от** **BlackVelvet** **для** **«** **на** **моих** **коленях** **»:**

Интересно, почему нет?

 ***** **Личное** **сообщение** **от** **«** **на** **моих** **коленях** **»*:**

Сэр, думаю, он ,действительно ,хороший парень.

Как это заманчиво – он может быть плохим и одновременно хорошим – выбирай, что нужно.

Терпение, BlackVelvet, только терпение.

 **Таймер**

Радостная после беседы с BlackVelvet, я старалась не думать об Эдварде Каллене. Мы с Джаспером поедем в воскресенье на ужин к родителям. Они так любят этого парня, иногда мне кажется, что даже больше, чем меня.

Понедельник принес мне еще один подарок.

 **Никогда** **не** **бывает** **мало** **времени** **,** **чтобы** **поиграть** **.**

 **S*S**

Записка прилагалась к "Боггл" **(** **настольная** **игра** **,** **в** **которой** **играющим** **нужно** **составить** **слова** **из** **букв** **,** **случайным** **образом** **выпавших** **на** **кубиках** **).** Я перевернула коробку, рассматривая её со всех сторон. Весело.

 **Содержание** **:** шестнадцать писем на кубиках, основание для игры, таймер.

Я чуть не задохнулась.

Этот таймер отдаленно напоминал мне таймер Мастера Миллионера. Это были песочные часы, но я клянусь, что могла чувствовать песок под своими пальцами. Он меня преследовал.

Элис постучалась в дверь.

\- Хэй, что это за странный подарок?

\- Почему странный? Ты ведь любишь игры в слова.

\- Да.

\- Я иду на обед.

\- Хорошо, - рассеяно отвечаю я.

 **Обед**

Я не мог поверить в то, что Элис позвонила мне и пригласила на обед. Мне жутко хотелось спросить, а Изабелла знает о её планах? Мы встретились в холле и прошли около двух кварталов до Clark. Элис была милой, живой, энергичной, умной, но между нами не было искры. Я уже знал, кого я хочу.

После нашего обеда я проводил Элис наверх до нужного ей этажа и довел до кабинета.

\- Спасибо, Эдвард. Я, правда, хорошо провела время, - сентиментально кокетничала она.

Услышав вздох позади нас, я развернулся, увидев Изабеллу в дверях кабинета. Мои глаза упали вниз на таймер, который она рассеяно переворачивала то туда, то обратно.

\- Эдвард, могу я видеть тебя у себя, пожалуйста?

 **Секреты**

Что он делает с Элис? Что он сказал ей? Они смеются надо мной?

\- Мисс Свон? – я закрыла за ним дверь, обходя его, как можно дальше и, встав за своим столом, я оперлась на него. Встречая его взгляд, я сказала:

\- Ты знаешь обо мне?

Кивнув, он скрестил руки на груди.

\- Ты рассказывал кому-нибудь?

\- Нет, и я не собираюсь этого делать.

Я громко выдохнула.

\- А Элис?

\- Никогда!

Слезы подошли к моим глазам.

Он сделал шаг в мою сторону, дотрагиваясь до моей руки своей.

\- Я говорил уже Вам, что не собираюсь Вас обижать.

\- Это так унизительно.

Он взял мой локоть в свою руку, разворачивая к себе.

\- У каждого человека есть свои секреты.

\- Тогда расскажи мне свои.

 **Незнакомец**

\- Нет.

Не сейчас.

\- Я уже дал вам кое-что, - напомнил я ей.

\- Это как-то предполагало твои секреты?

Я поднял две брови вверх, заглядывая ей в глаза.

\- Скажите, неужели это так ужасно, что я знаю о Вас? Солнце, как и всегда, взошло утром; и здания все еще стоят…

\- Но ты- незнакомец, а знаешь меня даже лучше, чем…, - её взгляд ушел в сторону от моего.

\- Может быть, мне стоит стать не «незнакомцем»? Может быть, было бы неплохо иметь рядом кого-то для разговоров, того, кто знает твои секреты и разделяет их?

Я подавил в себе желание притянуть её ближе, ведь это было бы неуместно – мы совершенно на разных уровнях. Она-босс, я –её подчинённый.

 **Друзья**

\- Ну, так что? Мы пойдем на обед, и я расскажу тебе, как нужно правильно ползти к мужчине?

Он поднял правую бровь вверх.

\- Что ж, конечно, это будет весело. Или я мог бы побить тебя в Боггл, - он кинул взгляд на игру.

Кто этот парень? Поинтересовалась я в который раз. Он не отвратительный, он не покровительственный… он просто понимающий. Общаться с ним так легко!

Первая слеза скатилась по моей щеке. Но он сразу же убрал её своим пальцем, нежно проведя им по моей щеке.

\- Эй, я готов уступить тебе победу, если это так многое значит для тебя, - легко засмеялся он.

Кажется, у меня появился новый друг. Невероятно горячий, сладкий, умеющий защищать, умный, открытый друг.

 **Боггл**

\- Вот мой мобильный номер. Это безопасно. Никто не отслеживает и не подслушивает. Поняла?

Она кивнула, предварительно записав мой номер.

Как только я вошел в свой кабинет, Розали моментально накинулась на меня.

\- Чего она хочет?

Я пожал плечами.

\- Она переживает за свой счет.

 **Центр** **содействий** **экспорту.**

 **Боогл** **и** **обед** **завтра** **.** **Я** **выбираю** **место** **в** **полдень** **.** **Пожалуйста** **?** **И** **еще** **…** **ты** **любишь** **индейку** **?**

 **Центр** **содействий** **экспорту**

Мой Секретный Санта оставил мне подарок. Новая карта памяти, которая, действительно, была нужна мне. Розали смотрела на меня с недоверием.

BV сегодня не получил ничего от пользователя «на моих коленях», но «центр содействий экспорту» восполнил этот пробел.

Во вторник в полдень я пришел к ней с двумя сэндвичами с индейкой, чипсами и Snapples ( **свежевыжатый** **сок** **)**. Мы сидели за небольшим круглым столом в её офисе.

 **Готовый**

\- Спасибо за обед.

\- Спасибо за приглашение.

\- Эм, должны ли мы…, - я указал на Боггл возле окна.

\- Конечно, - с приятным удивлением сказала она. Я схватил бумагу и две ручки.

Я перемешал слова, разложив их по столу. Доставая трёхминутный таймер из коробки, я с дрожанием в теле вспомнила подобный момент из Мастера Миллионера. Эдвард должен был помнить эту сцену с песочными часами.

\- Я буду управлять этим, - сказал он, поднимая руку вверх. Он сделал это так, словно взял на себя всю ответственность.

Его красивые глаза встретились с моими. Между нами проскочила невидимая искра горячего желания. Эдвард коснулся моей руки, забирая из неё таймер.

\- Готова? – ухмыльнулся он.

Для чего? Для игры? Твоих пальцев? Для тебя, чтобы ты брал надо мной контроль?

\- Да.

 **Похожи**

\- Поехали! – сказал я, щелкая по таймеру и удерживая его властно между двумя пальцами, почувствовав, как песок начал сыпаться в нижнюю воронку.

Она посмотрела на песок, а я смотрел на её лицо, и никто не писал слова. Она думала о Миллионере, о его пёрышке. Она знала, что я смотрю на неё, и она знала, что я знаю, о чем она думает. Время уходит, песок истекает.

\- Время, - без надобности произнес я.

Её глаза перешли к пустому листку бумаги, она была смущена.

\- Я не так хороша в этом.

\- Кажется, мы в этом похожи, - сказал я, заставляя её посмотреть на меня.

Наконец-то она улыбнулась мне.

 **Материал**

\- Как насчет того, чтобы попытаться еще раз? – спросила я. Он кивнул в ответ, снова переворачивая таймер. Мы оба начали царапать слова на своих листиках, пока он не прокричал «время». Мы называли наши слова и подсчитывали балы. Мы были похожи на обычных людей, которые играют в интересную им игру. После трёх следующих раундов мы закончили с этим, чувствуя голод.

\- Так, - произнесла я между укусами сэндвича, - расскажи мне какой еще непристойный материал не вошел в твой отчет?

Она рассмеялся.

\- Не называя имен, у тебя есть свой сад порнографических картинок, несколько серьезных магазинов, от которых ты зависима, фанфикшен, сплетни о знаменитостях…

\- О, да? О ком же?

Он закатил глаза.

\- В основном, Роберт Паттинсон.

 **Изабелла**

\- Он просто мечта, - прошептала она, - ты знаешь, ты как будто… забудь. Так какие сокровенные тайны хранит в себе Эдвард Каллен?

\- Ничего связанного с работой, - жестко сказал я.

\- Хорошо, это я поняла. А дом?

Не так быстро, Принцесса.

\- Прости, я еще не так хорошо знаком с тобой.

\- О! – воскликнула она, - то есть у тебя нет никаких пагубных привычек?

\- Да, Мисс Свон.

\- Белла.

\- На самом деле, я бы предпочел Изабеллу, если это будет удобно.

\- Никто меня так не называет.

\- Тем более, - сказал я.

Она с любопытством уставилась на меня.

\- Почему Изабелла?

\- Именно так Ваше имя появилось в системе данных, поэтому именно под таким именем Вы всегда существовали для меня.

 **Неловкость**

Эдвард встал, собирая весь мусор в пакет.

\- Пора вновь на землю.

\- Это было весело, мы обязательно должны повторить это снова.

\- У тебя есть мой номер, - напомнил он с осторожностью в голосе.

\- Да, сэр, - отсалютовала я. Черт, это вышло совершенно случайно. И это не звучало, как «да, мама», эти слова буквально взорвали все преграды между нами.

Эдвард остановился, как вкопанный. Он поднял свои глаза на меня, заставляя меня извиваться под его взглядом, я была смущена. Потом он улыбнулся мне, копируя улыбку Темного Принца. Он знает, что Принцесса пойдет вслед за ним, каким бы тёмным и длинным не был коридор.

 **Визит**

Это не моя вина, что она назвала меня «сэр», но теперь будут последствия. Она игнорировала Эдварда и BlackVelvet на протяжении двух следующих дней. Наконец, в пятницу, мне пришло приглашение.

 **Изабелла** **:** Пообедаем сегодня? Я угощаю.

 **Эдвард** **:** Конечно, где и когда?

 **Изабелла** **:** В твоем кабинете.

Сам по себе я - чистюля, но все же мне пришлось навести порядок на своем рабочем столе. Розали снесет мне голову, если узнает о нашем… свидании? К счастью, они с Эмметом по-прежнему были за пределами офиса, когда Изабелла пришла ко мне в кабинет.

\- Так вот, где происходит всё действие, - поддразнила она.

\- Да, хочешь экскурсию?

\- Нет. Давай съедим, наконец, это вкусное фруктовое мороженное!

 **Лишенная**

Спустившись вниз на лифте, я вышла из здания, задумываясь о том, как я появлюсь в «Mad Max» (кафетерий) с ним? Должна ли я рассказывать об этом Джасперу, если пока все так невинно?

Почему, смотря на его голые предплечья, пока он режет курицу, я думаю о том, как пульсировали бы его мышцы в облегающей футболке подо мной?

Почему я не могла уснуть три ночи подряд, думая о том, как хищно он выглядел, когда я назвала его «сэр»?

Почему я чувствовала себя лишённой чего-то, когда лифт открылся на его этаже, и я осознала, что на выходные нам придётся расстаться?

 **Запрет**

Обед был болезненным упражнением для моей джентльменской выдержки.

Я снял её куртку, но удержал себя от того, чтобы не снять следом и блузку. Я сел напротив неё, смотря в окно, стараясь не нарушать пространство каждого за столом. Намотав спагетти на вилку, я направил вилку к её рту, но мне пришлось вновь удержать себя от того, чтобы не убрать остатки с её губ своими губами. Закатив рукава, я решил попробовать свою жареную курицу приборами. А не как всегда – руками, объедая косточки и смакуя звук хруста от твердой корочки.

И я удержался от того, чтобы не коснуться своим «напряжённым» членом её одетой в «юбку от Prada» задницы, пока мы ехали в лифте.

 **Удача**

\- Надсмотрщик снова задержал тебя? – услышала я.

\- Ох, эм… нет… это бал. Цветы… музыка… еда, - бедная Элис. Джаспер явно заставлял её говорить невнятные вещи. Я вышла из своего укрытия, чтобы спасти её от дальнейшего смущения. Перекинув пальто на другую руку, я сказала:

\- Элис, тебе надо идти. Отдохни, на следующей недели будет жарко, - предупредила я.

\- Хороших тебе выходных, - пробормотала она, убегая по своим делам.

Джас автоматически взял мое пальто, раскрывая его для меня.

\- Я думал, мы могли бы пойти в «Mad Max» на ужин сегодня, - предложил он.

\- Отлично, - автоматически ответила я.

Ну, почему, именно тогда, когда он выбирает – он выбрал это место?

 **Голод**

Я насыпал себе в чашку хлопьев, заливая их молоком, и оставляя на кухонном столе. Я был благодарен своей предусмотрительности – как только я начал читать рассказы Изабеллы, сразу же сохранил их на своем компьютере. Достав карту памяти, которую Изабелла подарила мне, я захватил с собой свои хлопья и ждал, пока все её истории будут перекинуты на ноутбук.

Слава Богу, что хлопья в тарелке закончились, потому что как только я начал читать «Долго и счастливо», чувство голода отошло на второй план, меняясь местами с физическим изнеможением. Моя эрекция в штанах окончательно затвердела, и я был готов взорваться еще до того, как Черный Принц успел бы сказать «давай».

Штаны и боксеры валялись на моем полу, а я думал об Изабелле на своих коленях.

Еще одна неделя.

Терпение, Эдвард, только терпение.

 **Ненасытный**

\- Добрый вечер. Столик на двоих, пожалуйста, - с очарованием произнес Джаспер, чем отвлек на мгновение хозяйку заведения. Но её осуждающая бровь поднялась вверх, когда она увидела меня.

\- Сюда, пожалуйста, - злобно прошипела она, ведя нас к месту.

Я скользнула на место «Эдварда», чувствуя себя его Принцессой. Заказав свою любимую курицу с овощами, я с удовольствием поглотила мясо.

Джаспер заказал, к моему большому удивлению, мясной рулет и ванильный коктейль.

\- Кто-то сегодня голодный.

Скорее ненасытный. Извинившись, я буквально ворвалась в дамскую комнату.

 **Все** **еще** **голодная** **Изабелла** **?** *кивок*

 **Сними** **чулки** **и** **расставь** **свои** **ножки** **!** *прохныкала*

 **Подготовь** **себя** **для** **меня** **.** **Сейчас** **же** **,** **Изабелла** **!** *стон*

 **Чувства**

Я проснулся субботним утром с восхитительным чувством того, что если все пойдёт по плану, рядом со мной в кровати скоро будет лежать Изабелла, и это произойдет уже на следующей неделе! Мое удовлетворение больше не будет зависеть от моего воображения и моих рук.

Вспоминая о том, с чего началась вся эта одержимость, с моего случайного открытия фантазий Изабеллы, я понял, что больше не считаю её своей мышкой или марионеткой. Мои чувства выросли и изменились. Я ,действительно, заботился о ней.

На самом деле, я, как и она, был пойман в ловушку тёмного танца желаний.

 **От переводчика** **:** Было бы очень приятно видеть Ваши отзывы на форуме. Осталось три части и мы попращаемся с нашими героями – порадуйте меня


	4. Глава 4

**Невинный**

\- Нам надо сделать день «Блоггеров» **(** **прим** **.** **Переводчика** **–** **день** **,** **когда** **они** **будут** **играть** **только** **в** **эту** **игру** **).**

\- Хах, Джас, тебе будет скучно. На худой конец предлагаю сделать день шопинга, визажа…

\- Ладно-ладно, я понял, - рассмеялся он, - ты просто не хочешь меня.

Мой желудок сделал кульбит, но я решила не оспаривать его обвинение ни вслух, ни про себя.

Наши встречи с Эдвардом поглощали меня, как только я находилась за пределами дома. Дьявольский взгляд заставлял мое сердце бешено колотиться. Мне хотелось почувствовать его сильные пальцы на своей шее, плечах, когда он снимает с меня пальто. От «невинных» прикосновений в моём теле загорался пожар.

Посмотрев на себя в витрине, я поразилась, увидев там дикие глаза, отчаянно нуждающиеся в разрядке.

 **Невероятно**

Преграды между нами неумолимо росли, становясь мрачнее и больше. Роль Эдварда Каллена – лучшего друга, которому можно доверять, была хороша. Но Изабелла возродила во мне Доминанта. Я решил оградить её от своих секретов, выставляя безопасные барьеры между нами. Пускай я буду для неё «безобидной платонической крысой» сотрудником.

Эммет пригласил меня пойти развеяться в субботу вечером с его друзьями, и я с удовольствием принял его предложение. Я рассмеялся, когда он признал свою симпатию к Розали, но сказал, что все еще побаивается её. Сегодня я пришёл домой рано и уже лежал в постели. Полночь.

В воскресенье днём пользователь «на моих коленях» отправила меня сообщение.

 **Личное** **сообщение** **от** **пользователя** **«** **на** **моих** **коленях** **»:**

Сэр, как я пойму, что могу доверять Тёмному Принцу? На моих коленях.

То есть, пользователь «на моих коленях» спросила BlackVelvet , как Изабелла может доверять Эдварду.

 **Отношения**

 ***** **Личное** **сообщение** **от** **BlackVelvet** **для** **«** **на** **моих** **коленях** **»:**

Мне казалось, что Вы отлично разбираетесь в людях. Пожалуйста, уточни, ты спрашиваешь меня о реальной жизни, не так ли?

 ***** **Личное** **сообщение** **от** **«** **на** **моих** **коленях** **»*:**

Сэр, он очень реальный. Парень с моей работы. Ошибка может иметь огромные последствия. Эдвард рискует своей работой в компании. Но если дела зайдут далеко между нами, он может поставить меня перед выбором. Я могу потерять всё, включая свою семью.

 ***** **Личное** **сообщение** **от** **BlackVelvet** **для** **«** **на** **моих** **коленях** **»:**

Самое главное, можешь ли ты доверять ему настолько, что будешь уверена в том, что он разделяет твои эмоциональные и физические потребности? Желания? Твои самые тёмные тайны? Можешь ли ты быть в безопасности рядом с ним?

 ***** **Личное** **сообщение** **от** **«** **на** **моих** **коленях** **»*:**

Сэр, если я не ошибаюсь, все мои секреты до сих пор остаются между нами.

 **Ответственность**

Изабелла начинает верить Эдварду, но BlackVelvet несет ответственность за неопытность «на моих коленях». Во всяком случае, я знал все предпочтения обеих сторон, я работал с несколькими сабмиссивами, но относительно неизвестен среди «подземелья Мастеров». Тем не менее Изабелла должна задать подобного рода вопросы.

 ***** **Личное** **сообщение** **от** **BlackVelvet** **для** **«** **на** **моих** **коленях** **»:**

Очевидно, что единственное, что ты можешь сделать – дать шанс вашим отношениям. Великолепные отзывы от бывших сабмиссивов окрыляют, конечно, но каждая пара имеет свою «химию». В этом мире нет ничего схожего. Можешь ли ты поделиться своим первым опытом?

 ***** **Личное** **сообщение** **от** **«** **на** **моих** **коленях** **»*:**

Сэр, честно говоря, я даже не уверена, что он тоже в этом замешан. Просто он читает подобное… и он похож на… хищника.

 **Хищник**

 ***** **Личное** **сообщение** **от** **BlackVelvet** **для** **«** **на** **моих** **коленях** **»:**

Хищник? Переходит за границы дозволенного? *встревоженное лицо*

Я люблю, когда в сообщениях BlackVelvet сквозит юмор.

 ***** **Личное** **сообщение** **от** **«** **на** **моих** **коленях** **»*:**

Хищник , потому что передаёт все черты моего героя с поразительной точностью. Такое ощущение, что это его естественная среда.

 ***** **Личное** **сообщение** **от** **BlackVelvet** **для** **«** **на** **моих** **коленях** **»:**

Похоже, ты уже попала в его сети. Будь осторожна, на моих коленях. Соблюдай дистанцию. Задай ему вопросы: есть ли у него отвратительные бывшие подружки? Есть ли у него глубокие тайные секреты?

Попалась? Скорее я была зажата между железными челюстями! Я не знаю, что происходило внизу отдела технологий, но я никогда не слышала и не видела ничего, что вызвало бы у меня подозрения. А вот его секреты…

 **Противоречивый**

 ***** **Личное** **сообщение** **от** **«** **на** **моих** **коленях** **»*:**

Сэр, он не распространяется о своих тайнах.

Мне хотелось выбить всё дерьмо из BV. Моя противоречивая личность угрожала моему же плану. Я услужливо напомнил BlackVelvet, что если Эдвард не получит эту девочку, то он тоже не получит её. BV любезно отдал мне свой ход.

 ***** **Личное** **сообщение** **от** **BlackVelvet** **для** **«** **на** **моих** **коленях** **»:**

Это важно, чтобы доверие было с обеих сторон. Когда он полностью раскроет себя, ты узнаешь, сможешь ли доверять ему или нет.

 ***** **Личное** **сообщение** **от** **«** **на** **моих** **коленях** **»*:**

Сэр, я могу спутать его уязвимость с профессиональной этикой. Все это кажется так… будто бы он держит всю власть в своих руках.

 ***** **Личное** **сообщение** **от** **BlackVelvet** **для** **«** **на** **моих** **коленях** **»:**

Дорогая «на моих коленях», доминант – это ничто, пустое слово без молчаливого согласия сабмиссива.

 **Золушка**

«На моих коленях» насмехалась надо мной как бы говоря: «А о чем ты думал, я писала все это время?»

Я ответил тем же: «Писать и жить этим – это две разные вещи».

Для пользователя «На моих коленях»: «Просто подумай об этом, Принцесса. Кто тебе нужен: тот, кто отдает команды, или тот, кто верно их исполняет?!»

От Изабеллы: То есть, Эдвард работает в поте лица в подвале, пока я прохлаждаюсь на тридцать пятом этаже?

«На моих коленях» наконец-то прозрела.

Для пользователя «На моих коленях»: Ей Богу, ты поняла это! Как раз вовремя, к Королевскому балу!

От Изабеллы: Мы пишем новую историю о Золушке?

Для пользователя «На моих коленях»: Только если размер туфель подходит…

 **Парадокс**

Курсор на экране мигал, как сумасшедший. Что же происходит в её милой головке?

 **Личное** **сообщение** **от** **BlackVelvet:**

Ты еще здесь?

 **Личное** **сообщение** **от** **«** **на** **моих** **коленях** **»:**

Сэр, простите, просто обдумывала Ваши слова. Только что Вы перевернули концепцию моей истории с ног на голову!

 **Личное** **сообщение** **от** **BlackVelvet:**

На моих коленях, понимаю. И что же ждет Темного Принца в «Долго и счастливо»?

 **Личное** **сообщение** **от** **«** **на** **моих** **коленях** **»:**

Сэр, теперь все встало на свои места. Принцесса должна посвятить себя полностью ему.

 **Личное** **сообщение** **от** **BlackVelvet:**

Совершенно верно. И он будет нести ответственность за них обоих, пока она не примет иное решение.

 **Личное** **сообщение** **от** **«** **на** **моих** **коленях** **»:**

Сэр, что за странный парадокс!

Может быть, понимание равноправия в контроле поможет Изабелле, придав ей мужества, чтобы она сделала первый шаг сама.

 **Личное** **сообщение** **от** **BlackVelvet:**

Готова ли ты, «на моих коленях»?

 **Реальный**

Готова? Я улыбнулась, вспоминая ухмылку Эдварда, когда он взял в свои руки таймер, играя в Боггл, задавая мне тот же вопрос. По правде говоря, на протяжении нескольких недель я думаю над тем же.

Я знаю, что загнала себя в угол. И Джаспер уж точно не станет тем, кто сможет вытащить меня из этого болота. BlackVelvet – это все же нереальный человек, а вот Эдвард Каллен именно тот, кто мне нужен. И я уверена в этом на все сто.

Сильный – предательски накаченное тело; сверкающие насмехающиеся глаза; сладкие манящие губы; немного грязные, запутанные волосы. Он – бескомпромиссный, осуждающий лояльность молодой человек. Горячий, источающий секс, уверенный в себе. Он – настоящий мужчина.

Дышим глубоко, Изабелла.

 **Личное** **сообщение** **от** **«** **на** **моих** **коленях** **»:**

Сэр, готова, как никогда раньше!

 **Унылый**

 **Личное** **сообщение** **от** **BlackVelvet:**

Молодец, на моих коленях! Должен признаться, я пал духом, не имея шанса встретить Вас.

 **Личное** **сообщение** **от** **«** **на** **моих** **коленях** **»:**

Сэр, признаюсь, у меня то же самое ощущение. Кто знает, может этот парень разочаруется…?

 **Личное** **сообщение** **от** **BlackVelvet:**

Пожалуйста, поверь мне, я искренне надеюсь, что у него есть голова на плечах, а это значит, что он не расстроится. Ты заслужила своё «Долго и счастливо». BV

 **Личное** **сообщение** **от** **«** **на** **моих** **коленях** **»:**

Спасибо за всё, сэр!

BlackVelvet вышел из сети, прекрасно понимая, что он только что эффектно помог Эдварду Каллену. Но победоносный удар BV меркнет перед планом завоевания Эдварда Каллена.

Утро понедельника. Сегодня я выполню миссию Секретного Санты – отправлю подарок для Мари. Билет за двадцать пять долларов на везение. Надеюсь, что ей повезет. Надеюсь, что мы все получим свой приз – победу!

 **Порядок**

Мой Секретный Санта любит делать всё по расписанию. Ровно в десять мне пришел очередной плоский конверт, завернутый в подарочную бумагу. И маленькая коробочка.

 **Так** **много** **способов** **,** **с** **помощью** **которых** **можно** **завязать** **это** **.** **Надеюсь** **,** **ты** **найдешь** **тот** **,** **который** **доставит** **тебе** **удовольствие** **.**

 **S*S**

В коробке лежал шелковый шарф нефритового цвета, который невесомо проскальзывал между моих пальцев.

Ты принесла шарф? … завяжи это… удовольствие…

Я снова вздрогнула. Очередное совпадение? Узнаю через четыре дня.

Как бы то ни было мой Секретный Санта невероятно щедрый, и я почувствовала укол вины за мой скромный подарок Дэймону. Я решила вновь пробраться в сети Amazon, пока осталось время. Меня отвлек сигнал сотового телефона.

 **Я** **думал** **,** **мы** **уже** **обсуждали** **это** **(** **Эдвард** **).**

 **с**

 **Расслабься** **,** **просто** **быстрая** **проверка** **(** **Изабелла** **).**

 **Хорошо** **,** **но** **держись** **подальше** **от** **«** **сокровенных** **»** **сайтов** **(** **Эдвард** **).**

Соблюдай осторожность, Принцесса. Эдвард Каллен следит за тобой.

Помнишь меня? Хищник, парень из реальности, ты готова к нему?

Я умираю от любопытства! Интересно, какой была её реакция, когда она получила шарф? Я бы узнал, но у меня обеденная «встреча», поэтому я не могу удовлетворить свое любопытство сейчас.

Мы с Райли были неразлучны, пока его родители не отослали его в восьмом классе в школу для геев. Но он все еще мой самый близкий друг и самый достоверный советчик в одежде.

\- Тебе, правда, нужна черная бархатная бабочка? – скривился он от отвращения.

 **Ревность**

Джаспер присоединился ко мне за обедом в офисе.

\- Что это?

\- Мой Секретный Санта подарил мне Боггл. Хочешь сыграть?

\- Я должен поехать за своим смокингом, но я могу сыграть один тур.

Я схватила свою новую ручку.

\- Сумасшедшая ручка.

\- Секретный Санта.

Он перевернул таймер. Никакой физической реакции от меня не последовало.

Он перевел взгляд на шарф, беря его в свои руки.

\- Красивый шарф, только не говори мне…

Я лишь пожала плечами.

\- Иисус, честно говоря, я начинаю ревновать тебя к этому парню!

Я решила не искушать судьбу, рассказывая ему о том, кто сидит внизу. Хитрая улыбка сразу же расплылась на моем лице, как только я вспомнила его пронзительные глаза, которые не давали мне спать по ночам и заставляли меня вздрагивать лишь при малейшем визуальном контакте.

 **Фея**

Я рассказал Райли все грязные подробности. Мы знаем с ним обо всех наклонностях друг друга. Раздражение покрыло его лицо.

\- Что? Я что похож на твою крестную фею?

\- Не дуйся, Райли. Давай, я даже разрешу тебе войти в свою примерочную, - съязвил я, двигая бровями.

\- Ты такой шут, Каллен. Я буду ждать тебя здесь, спасибо.

Я ходил несколько раз для него, как модель, покачивая своей задницей. Он игриво стукнул меня. Затягивая мой галстук, Райли заговорил.

\- Черт, Эдвард, она- чертовски везучая Принцесса.

\- Всё готово, Мистер Уитлок.

Я развернул голову, уставившись на Джаспера. Он сиял своей «я никому не расскажу о вашей голубизне» улыбкой.

\- Мой конкурент, - уточнил я.

\- Бе-бе-бе-бе! – пропел Райли.

 **Внеурочный**

Я подошла вместе с Джаспером к нашему большому стенному шкафу, куда Джас повесил свой смокинг, подбирая к нему аксессуары и обувь к пятнице. Я решила приложить свой новый зеленый шарф к нескольким блузкам, ища идеальное сочетание. Решив выбрать более праздничный вариант, я приложила его к красной блузке, драпировка и фасон отлично сочетались вместе.

Это напоминало мне больше Рождество, и мне почему -то сразу же захотелось итальянской кухни! Прежде чем я смогла взять контроль над своими мыслями, в голове сразу всплыл образ Эдварда. И я потянулась к своему мобильнику, чтобы отправить сообщение в конце рабочего дня.

 **Как** **насчет** **пиццы** **на** **завтра** **в** **полдень** **? (** **Изабелла** **)**

 **Конечно** **(** **Эдвард** **).**

Я старательно игнорировала предательские блики от одежды моего парня.

 **Риск**

Сообщение Изабеллы застало меня врасплох, я как раз вешал в шкаф свой чёрный смокинг, подготавливал запонки и белую рубашку. Сама мысль о том, что она отправляет мне сообщение из своего дома, посылала холод по моей спине. Теперь я для неё не просто «рабочая одержимость». Эдвард Каллен вливается в её семейную жизнь.

Я ответил на её приглашение немедленно.

Да, Принцесса, я буду ждать тебя там, 24/7.

Пиццерия «Pete» - это обычное местечко для свиданий. Но это не будет свиданием, это будет пробой.

Она знала, что ошибка с Эдвардом повлечёт за собой огромные последствия для обеих сторон. Завтра в обед она должна сделать вывод, что я стою её риска.

 **От** **переводчика**

 _Девушки_ _,_ _осталась_ _последняя_ _часть_ _,_ _и_ _рассказ_ _подойдет_ _к_ _своему_ _логическому_ _завершению_ _._ _Жду_ _ваших_ _отзывов_ _на_ _форуме_

 **Ваша** **Леся**


	5. Глава 5

**~ Пыл ~**

Я шпионил за Изабеллой через окно. Она, очевидно, приехала раньше положенного времени, чтобы ознакомиться с меню, я улыбнулся от очередного доказательства того, что Изабелла родилась с даром покорной. Даже не осознавая этого, она избегает всего, что может огорчить или обозлить меня.

Её рвение очень нравится мне, как и тот факт, что она невольно надела мою метку на свою шею **(прим. переводчика – шарф нефритовый).**

Как только я открыл дверь, звон колокольчиков, оповещающий, что вошел новый посетитель, вывел меня из задумчивости. Я строго напомнил себе, что Изабелла - не мой сабмиссив. Наоборот, она - босс моего босса. Она привстала, чтобы поприветствовать меня.

 **~ Начинка ~**

\- Голоден? – глупый вопрос сорвался с моих губ вместо банального приветствия.

\- Как всегда, - улыбнулся он. Господи, это был намек? И снова я в тупике.

\- Ммм… с какой начинкой тебе больше всего нравится?

\- С грибами и пепперони – мои любимые, но я могу есть всё, что угодно, кроме оливок.

Я улыбнулась, как полная дурочка, и это не потому что Эдвард любит грибы.

\- Что? – спросил он, замечая мою радость, которая отразилась и на его лице.

\- Ничего, - солгала я, пытаясь стереть глупую улыбку и румянец со своего лица.

Он поднял мой подбородок своими пальцами и голосом, который не требовал отклонений, произнес:

\- Скажи мне.

Охх… какой там был вопрос?

 **~ Приятный ~**

Не твой саб. Не твой саб. Повторял я про себя, словно мантру. Но эти слова как-то не оправдали себя в моем сознании. Она сводит меня с ума своими улыбками и милым смущением. И будь я проклят, если позволю ей сорваться с крючка.

Так что же это за начинка для пиццы такая, которая заставила её так покраснеть?

Лампочка сверху внезапно включилась, как только она начала отвечать.

\- Просто это так приятно, что ты ответил на мой вопрос о том, что тебе нравится, - призналась она, а затем еще больше смутилась. – Я же говорила тебе, там не было ничего такого запретного.

\- Это не «ничего», - мягко исправил я её, убирая свои пальцы от подбородка Беллы. Я рад, что она не отвела взгляд. Не сегодня.

 **~ Заказ ~**

\- Это важно для тебя, - объяснял он, - как ты можешь надеяться угодить кому-то, если он не скажет тебе, что хочет?

На этот раз я уже не пыталась сдерживать улыбку. Эдвард понимает, что я, действительно, хочу, и это так же естественно, как для него дыхание, которое он может дать мне.

\- Закажи нашу пиццу, Изабелла.

Это тест. Он уже называл мне свои предпочтения, и теперь пришло мое время принимать решение.

\- Большую пиццу с грибами и брокколи, мы будем кушать здесь.

\- Молодец, - подмигнул он, доставая свой кошелек.

Я почувствовала невероятный прилив радости, услышав его комплимент,

радость была такой, как будто я только что нашла решение о выходе из

Мирового Кризиса.

 **~ Ингредиенты ~**

Я был доволен её выбором: брокколи вместо пепперони. Ладно, да, это просто пицца, но это также является утверждением того, что она не потеряла себя, пытаясь угодить кому-то другому. Ей, очевидно, не нравится пепперони, и это нормально. Мне нравится, что она не заказала пиццу, состоящую из брокколи/пепперони/грибов, это было бы подхалимством.

После умственного истощения от анализа ингредиентов, я подвел её к нашему столику, держа в руках напитки. Сев за стол, мы расположили номер с нашим заказом на столик.

\- Как прошли выходные? – спросил я, зная только о том, что она немного общалась с BV.

\- В основном, в подготовке к предстоящему балу.

 **~ Безопасный ~**

\- А ты?

\- Что я?

\- Готова к балу?

Я не была уверена, о чем именно он спрашивает, поэтому решила ответить безопасным образом.

\- Да. У меня уже есть платье, обувь, аксессуары…

Качая головой, он рассмеялся.

\- Парнем быть гораздо проще.

\- И это говоришь мне ты, - ответила я.

Официант пришел с пиццей, располагая её на середине стола между нами.

Эдвард отрезал кусок мне, а потом и себе.

\- Итак, ты узнал, кто твой Секретный Санта? – спросила я.

Он лишь рассмеялся в ответ.

\- Я видел список, помнишь?

\- Это не очень-то помогло мне.

 **~ Способная ~**

\- Это шарф подарок от него… или от неё?

Веди себя хорошо, Эдвард.

\- Да, думаю, что это от него.

Усмехнувшись и заинтересовавшись её предположениями, я спросил:

\- Да? И что натолкнуло тебя на это предположение?

\- Я не уверена. Это всё сообщения. Они почти все… соблазнительные. Упаковка подарков определённо была выбрана мужчиной. Во всех подарках есть изящность, но также присутствует доля игривости. Именно это привело меня к выводу, что они были сделаны человеком, который точно знает, что подарить мне и он был уверен в своем выборе.

Заметка для себя: не нужно недооценивать Изабеллу. Конечно, она - дочь Босса, но она даже не представляет себе, в каком положении может оказаться, если приказы будет отдавать не она.

 **~ Неожиданность ~**

\- Я начинаю думать, может быть, тебе следует устроиться на работу с криминальным уклоном? Кажется, ты скоро разоблачишь этого человека.

\- Не думаю, что с моим опытом в выборе подарков я смогу расследовать криминальные дела.

\- Думаю, что кто-то, возможно, имеет симпатию к своему Санте, - подмигнул он мне.

\- Я не знаю. Но система сбоев, безусловно, дала мне невероятно щедрого Санту.

\- Какая неожиданность для нас обоих.

Мои брови взметнулись вверх в замешательстве.

\- Она подарила мне возможность познакомиться с тобой, - объяснил он, откусывая пиццу.

Прекрати краснеть.

\- Кстати, твой парень думает, что я- гей.

 **~ Атака ~**

Она чуть не задохнулась, поперхнувшись водой.

\- Прости, держи, - сказал я, предлагая ей салфетки, - с тобой всё в порядке?

Она кивнула в знак согласия.

\- Почему он должен так думать?

Она даже не удосужилась спросить, откуда я знаю про неё и Джаспера, про их «королевский союз». Конечно, ведь их давнее общение было общеизвестной темой для сплетен.

\- Мы с моим другом Райли забирали мой готовый смокинг, тогда мы и столкнулись с ним.

\- Твой… друг?

Моя внимательность проснулась, и это далеко не было столь приятным, как, например, пробуждение других частей моего тела.

\- Да, мой друг - гей, - я положил свой кусок пиццы, готовясь к её атаке.

\- Это хорошо, когда у тебя есть кто-то, с кем ты можешь поделиться своими пагубными пристрастиями.

 **~ Шарф ~**

Скажи что-нибудь, Эдвард.

Я словно угрожала ему: расскажи мне свои секреты или я буду думать, что ты- гей. Он пытался заглянуть мне в глаза. Что ты ищешь там, мистер Каллен?

Его улыбка исчезла с лица.

\- Ты разочаровала меня.

Я не могла произнести даже слова, сидя в оцепенении.

\- У меня создалось ложное впечатление, что ты поймешь меня.

\- Мне жаль, - я понимала, что это бесполезно, но все же, - я не имела в виду…

\- Не нужно! – он перевел взгляд с меня на окно. Я почувствовала жуткую физическую боль. Я не могла сделать ничего – просто ждала его дальнейших действий.

\- Дай мне свой шарф, - пробасил он.

Я немедля ослабила узел, протягивая шарф в его руку.

 **~ Узел ~**

Мой кулак плотно сжал её шарф вместе с запястьем. Она зашипела от неожиданности. Я взял шелковый платок другой рукой. Держа её крепко в своей руке, я ловко завязал узел вокруг её запястья. Это было последней каплей, теперь я покажу ей, кто я есть на самом деле без всяких двусмысленных выражений.

Притягивая её к себе, я наклонился над столом так, что мои губы были рядом с её ухом. Наши сердца неистово колотились в груди. Мурашки покрыли всю её шею.

Тихо, спокойно и угрожающе я прошептал:

\- Увидимся на балу, Принцесса.

Встав, я ушел из кафе, не оглядываясь назад.

 **~ Кокон ~**

К счастью, я сидела, когда волна возбуждения прошлась по моему телу, иначе я бы просто упала. Я сидела на стуле, глупо уставившись на узел. Время остановилось, мой мир перевернулся.

Реальность так эффектно столкнулась с моими фантазиями. Эдвард Каллен перевоплотился в Тёмного Принца на моих глазах. Одним простым узлом он бросил мне перчатку. Схватив кошелек, я собралась уйти, как вдруг мои глаза

остановились на его куртке.

Накинув на себя его кожаный «кокон», я ощутила его запах. Не зная, как теперь встретиться с ним лицом к лицу, я раздумывала о том, как вернуть ему куртку. Это, наверное, к лучшему, что он не всегда в своем кабинете.

 **~ Куртка ~**

С вихрем эмоций, пробежавшим по моему телу, я не заметил отсутствия куртки на себе. Теперь слишком поздно возвращаться. Надеюсь, Изабелла принесет её мне. Если, конечно, она не разрежет её на части вместо меня. Черт, мне нравилась эта куртка.

Будь её другом – вот, что наказывает BlackVelvet. Но друзья не подчиняют партнера в пиццерии.

Несмотря на холод, я прошелся по самому длинному пути, прежде чем вернуться в офис. Войдя в кабинет, я с удивлением обнаружил, что куртка уже

висела на моем стуле.

\- Почему Изабелла Свон принесла твою куртку сюда? – потребовала Розали.

Так-так-так… неужели Принцесса нагло, без разрешения, врывается в логово льва?

 **~ Пойманная ~**

Каждый раз, когда моя рука двигалась во мне, я вспоминала его жесткие прикосновения, когда он завязывал узел, импровизируя рабство. Теперь я навсегда запомню это.

Этот день неумолимо подходил к концу, и вот мы с Джаспером идем к лифту через вестибюль.

\- Разве этот шарф не был на твоей шее раньше? – спросил он.

Вдруг двери лифта открылись, и из него вышел Эдвард, идущий прямо на нас. Он сосредоточенно застегивал молнию на своей куртке и едва успел поднять взгляд, прежде чем столкнулся бы с Джаспером.

\- О, привет. Это не ты был в магазине смокингов? – Джаспер сегодня слишком наблюдательный.

Глаза Эдварда немедленно прошлись по мне, замечая, что шарф по-прежнему был обернут вокруг запястья.

Меня поймали.

\- Добрый вечер, Изабелла.

 **~ Оплошность ~**

То, что она до сих пор носит мой «узел», уже рассказал мне о многом.

\- Эдвард, привет, - промямлила она, - знакомься, это Джаспер Уитлок, вице-президент по продажам. А это Эдвард Каллен – специалист по IT технологиям.

Джаспер выглядел раздраженно, но все же пожал мою руку.

\- Приятно познакомиться с вами, Эдвард.

\- Как и мне, - произнес я, - что ж, хорошего вам вечера!

Я развернулся, уходя в сторону. Отдаленно я услышал бормотание Джаспера Белле: «Вице-президент по продажам, Белла? Правда?»

Замок молнии пах по- иному; не так, как подкладка, он пах Принцессой.

Она носила мою куртку!

Изабелла боролось со смущением, игнорируя меня на протяжении двух дней. О, Боже, это такая мука, сидеть в своем кабинете, зная, что она откроет последний подарок от Санты в 4:45 утра в четверг.

 **~ Запонки ~**

 **Подарите мне один танец – белый танец?**

 **S*S**

Это была самая маленькая коробочка из всех. Открыв её, я не сразу поняла, что там находится. Я сидела и смотрела на клочок ткани от смокинга и запонки. Мой Санта играет в серьезные игры.

Прекратив думать обо всем, я решила погрузиться в работу в своем кабинете. Слишком много мужчин крутилось в моей голове. Мне нужен покой на некоторое время.

Мы с Элис встретились в бальном зале. Он превратился просто в заколдованный замок из корпорации Дисней.

\- Ты прекрасна, Элис. Нашей компании повезло, что у нас есть такой сотрудник, как ты.

\- Спасибо, Мисс Свон.

\- Послушай, Элис, у меня к тебе есть небольшая просьба.

 **~ Напряжение ~**

Сегодня же ночью. Секреты и Санты будут раскрыты. Никто не работал сегодня, и, конечно же, я- не исключение. Я никогда не чувствовал себя более взвинченным.

Ошибка может иметь огромные последствия. Что ж пришел твой черёд «на

моих коленях».

Моя обычная пробежка помогла мне немного снять напряжение. Я смыл все свои посторонние мысли, принимая контрастный душ. Я представлял Изабеллу с узлом на руках, в моей куртке. Я представляю, как бы удивились коллеги на работе. Я улыбнулся победной улыбкой, вспоминая, что она не сняла «мой узел в виде шарфа» со своей руки, даже когда она была рядом со своим парнем.

И я взорвался, когда представил реакцию Изабеллы на сегодняшнем балу, когда она сопоставит все факты воедино.

 **~ Товары первой необходимости ~**

Маникюр. Педикюр. Макияж. Прическа. Я накинула сверху синий халат, и заполнила свою сумочку товарами первой необходимости. Ключ. Банковская карточка. Губная помада. Телефон. Запонки. И последнее, но не менее важное – я свернула шарф, укладывая его в свою сумочку.

\- Ты потрясающая, - сказал Джаспер, предлагая мне руку.

\- Тебе просто нужно посмотреть на себя со стороны. Белый смокинг подходит

тебе, как нельзя лучше, - чувство вины накрыло меня. Я знаю, что вечером мне придётся оставить своего Очаровательного Принца.

Мы вышли из машины, и бальные двери распахнули для нас, приглашая внутрь. Папа бросился к нам, заключая нас в объятия, и подмигивая мне.

\- Вы оба выглядите отлично.

Не нужно, Чарли.

 **~ Тайный ~**

Я скрывался в углу зала, чтобы Принцесса не заметила меня раньше нужного момента. Я прятался среди 850 человек, наслаждаясь балом и коктейлем, решив отказаться от мартини и шампанского, чтобы сохранить голову «чистой».

Я притворился удивлённым, когда выяснилось, что моим Сантой была Розали, и поблагодарил её за подарки. Переполошив около пятидесяти человек в зале, я, наконец, нашел Мэри Кэмпбелл. Та обрадовалась, когда стерев шифр с билета, она поняла, что выиграла одну тысячу долларов.

Джаспер сопровождал Изабеллу повсюду, и она легко выделялись из общей толпы. Я смотрел, как она разговаривает с Дэймоном Стюартом, зная, что она не будет искать своего Санту до десяти часов, пока не наступит время Белого танца. И никакой Эдвард Каллен не подойдет к ней до этого момента, понял да?

 **~ Боль ~**

Уже девять пятьдесят. Джаспер крепко прижимает меня к себе в вальсе. Невольно я коснулась его правого бедра, чувствуя под своими руками странную коробку в его кармане. Мои глаза лихорадочно метались по залу, в поисках Элис. Я, наконец, увидела её, и поняла, что она ждет меня.

\- Джас, нам нужно поговорить, - блядь, как это трудно.

\- Ммм? – он еще сильнее прижал меня к своему телу.

\- Ты прекрасный, невероятный человек, и я люблю тебя…

\- Ммм, как нежно и хорошо.

\- Но мы не можем быть вместе, мы друг для друга не билеты в наше «долго и счастливо».

\- Что? – он резко отпрянул от меня, испугавшись.

\- Ты не заслужил этой боли, Джаспер, я сожалею.

 **~ Разрыв ~**

Я как раз собирался выходить, когда заметил странный танец между Принцем и Принцессой. Они остановились, стоя друг от друга на расстоянии вытянутой руки, разговаривая между собой. Подходя ближе, я смог расслышать фрагменты беседы.

\- Не делай этого…

\- Ты заслуживаешь большего…

\- Но я люблю тебя…

\- Конечно, ты заметил…

Святое дерьмо. Она расстается с ним! Это мучительно наблюдать столь болезненную для обоих сцену, но я был безумно рад, что она сама открыла для меня двери в свое сердце.

Ведущий объявил белый танец. И неожиданно Элис подошла к Джасперу. Он был слишком вежливым, чтобы отвергнуть её, но в то же время совершенно раздавленным.

 **~ Отвратительно ~**

Это было гораздо отвратительнее, чем я себе представляла. Этот мужчина никогда не делал мне больно. А сегодня он хотел выйти отсюда с невестой. Вместе этого он выйдет из этих дверей в одиночку. Или, если Бог даст, с Элис.

Я прекрасно понимаю, что Элис не сможет сразу заменить меня, и ей придётся чертовски долго ждать, пока Джаспер остынет от прежних чувств. Но я подозреваю, что их любовь друг к другу будет расти с каждым днем. В самом деле, это единственная причина, почему я не чувствую себя чудовищем.

Как Очаровательный Принц ищет Золушку для своей хрустальной туфельки, так и я ищу мужчину с соответствующими запонками в моих руках.

 **~ Выбор ~**

Глаза Беллы искали Тёмного Принца, сканируя сотни белых рубашек вокруг неё. Поиски по клочку ткани не увенчались успехом. Я поймал её взгляд, но она быстро прошла мимо, занятая своими поисками.

Я перехватил её за руку.

\- Потанцуй со мной, Изабелла.

\- Это выбор дам, Эдвард, - её губы озарила улыбка.

\- Тогда выбери меня.

Боль отразилась на её лице.

\- Я не могу прямо сейчас… я…

\- Ищешь кого-то с подобными запонками? – спросил я, указывая на собственные.

Потрясенная, она затаила дыхание.

\- Так ты и есть мой секретный Санта?

 **~ Хрустальный башмачок ~**

\- Скажи мне, - сказал он, - это важно?

Подойдя ближе, он завернул свой пиджак, показывая пустой рукав без запонок.

Мои руки тряслись от нахлынувших эмоций, но каким-то образом мне удалось достать из сумки вторую пару запонок и вернуть её на законное место. Я аккуратно залезла рукой под манжет рубашки, застегивая их с внутренней стороны.

Хрустальные башмачки встретили свою обладательницу. Я опустила свои руки вниз, понимая, что я всё еще прикасаюсь к нему.

\- Это правда ты?!

\- А ты ждала кого-то другого?

\- Честно говоря мои мозги перестали функционировать, когда я впервые встретила тебя.

 **~ Связанные ~**

\- Ты ,действительно, даже не подозревала, что им могу оказаться я?

\- Ты, действительно, думаешь, что я ринулась бы на поиски секретного Санты, если бы я не была уверена, что это ты? Хах, неужели ты напрашиваешься на комплименты?

\- Я просто забавлялся. Должен признаться, ты полностью связала меня!

Соблазнительная, безоговорочно готовая принадлежать мужчине, элегантная, игривая, уверенная в себе.

\- Как я могла не знать, что это ты после того, как я практически нарисовала невидимым карандашом большой крест на твоем лбу? – она закатила глаза, как будто все было настолько просто.

\- Не смущайся, Изабелла, я ослеплён тобой.

\- Я до сих пор не понимаю, что ты делаешь, Эдвард Каллен.


	6. Эпилог

**~ Скучающий ~**

\- Я просто решил поработать Щелкунчиком и воплотить твои фантазии в жизнь.

\- Ты вообще представлял себе, какой взвинченной я была, когда получала те подарки?

\- Эй, они все невинные!

\- Они грязные.

\- Может, это просто твоё «подсознание»сделало неправильные выводы?

\- О, на самом деле? И ты, конечно же, совершенно невинно переворачивал тогда таймер? Связал меня за обедом?

\- Ты обвиняешь меня в развращении тебя? – он протянул слова с дьявольской усмешкой на губах.

\- О, мой Бог! Ты все это затеял с самого начала! Это ты повредил электронные таблицы!

\- Мне было скучно.

\- Серьезно? Сколько тебе? Пять? Это многомиллионная корпорация!

 **~ Молчаливое согласие ~**

-Знаешь, мы теряем наш танец, - я протянул руку в приглашении, надеясь, что она оставит эту тему и даст мне закончить начатое.

Если оставить в стороне её раздражение, удивление, любопытство и самобичевание, она, в принципе, охотно сделала несколько шагов в мою сторону. Сплетая наши пальцы, я создал между нами неразрывную связь. Моя права рука гладила изгибы её бедра, крепко сжимая его в руке. Теперь я не был заинтересован в сохранении границ дозволенного между нами. Сейчас слишком многое стоит на карте.

Её левая рука автоматически заняла место на моем плече. Я вёл твердо, и Белла с легкостью следовала за мной, отвечая на все движения моего тела с полным молчаливым согласием.

 **~ Ноющее ~**

Я была полностью поглощена танцем. Он вёл умело, к счастью. Я наслаждалась смокингом Эдварда, его мужественным ароматом, ощущением его тела, прижавшегося к моему.

То, что Эдвард полностью соответствует моим тайным желаниям, окрыляло меня. И тем не менее в моей груди было ноющее чувство. То, о чем писал мне BlackVelvet.

Поборов смущение, я все же подняла голову, вглядываясь в лицо Эдварда.

\- Эдвард, я не извинялась за свое поведение во время обеда. Я не имела права ставить тебе ультиматум.

\- До сих пор думаешь, что я- гей? – спросил он, скривившись.

\- Нет, но я, действительно, хочу знать твой секрет. Сейчас. Пожалуйста.

 **~ Догадайся ~**

\- Думаю, ты можешь догадаться.

Она тихонько засмеялась.

\- Я уже неделями гадала, - она снова давила на меня, - пожалуйста.

\- Скажем так: я найду применение этой ручке с пером. И она не для письма.

\- И что? Ты любишь, когда женщины ползают перед тобой?

Вот и всё. Все карты раскрыты.

\- Да, Изабелла, люблю. Совсем немного, на самом деле, - ответил я, пытаюсь понять её реакцию.

Резкий выдох, а потом:

\- Ты делал это раньше?

\- Да.

\- И ты знаешь, чем занимаешься?

\- Да, - заверил я её, - но в этих отношениях нет «фиксированных правил» для всех. Каждая пара должна обсудить границы дозволенного, создавая собственные доверительные отношения.

 **~ Ожидание ~**

\- И ты хочешь сделать эти вещи… со мной? – робко спросила я.

\- О, чёрт побери, да, - с энтузиазмом ответил он.

\- Мы будем делать только то, что комфортно?

\- То, что для нас обоих комфортно.

Я решила вспомнить вопрос BlackVelvet:

\- Ты обеспечишь мне физическую и эмоциональную безопасность?

\- Да, если… ты будешь полностью доверять мне и не будешь закрываться, когда тебя что-то огорчит.

Я кивнула, и он осторожно притянул мою голову к своей груди, лаская мои щёки большим пальцем.

Неожиданно в глазах потемнело, потом я несколько раз проморгалась и вновь открыла их. Впервые за этот вечер я заметила галстук-бабочку. Мои глаза взметнулись вверх, смотря на него с ожиданием. Он понимал, что я догадалась.

Это просто невозможно.

\- BlackVelvet?

 **~ Благоговейный ~**

Это был благоговейный шёпот, шёпот надежды, который сорвался с её губ.

\- Во плоти.

Проскулив, она со всей силы обняла меня. Слишком много всего за один вечер. Моя прекрасная Принцесса, наконец, узнала, кто я есть, кем могу стать для неё. Я обернул свою руку вокруг неё.

\- Ты был у меня под носом всё это время? – прошептала она в мою грудь.

\- Тридцать шесть этажей вниз, но фактически ты права.

\- Эдвард Каллен – Секретный Санта – BlackVelvet…

Я усмехнулся.

\- Не забывай, ещё и Тёмный Принц.

\- Я даже не знаю, с чего начать.

\- Не волнуйся, Принцесса. Я сам продолжу отсюда.

 **~ Мастер ~**

Сказав это, Эдвард/BlackVelvet взял на себя ответственность. Опуская свое лицо ко мне, он властно захватил мои губы, его язык явно доминировал над моим. Я остро ощущала любой контакт с ним: будь то его властные губы, твердое тело, грудь, бёдра, колени… Его явное возбуждение прижималось ко мне.

Я захотела всё и сразу. Все реальные и вымышленные скрытые мною желания, всё это было в этом эффектном мужчине. В бреду от желаний мне хотелось угодить ему во всём.

\- Принцесса, ты принесла шарф? – тон вопроса был холоден и непреклонен.

Открыв сумочку, я отдала шарф ему в руки.

\- Да, Мастер, - произнесла я дрожащим от возбуждения голосом.

 **~ Слишком много ~**

Тёмный Принц может похитить её в сию минуту прямо из бального зала, но Эдвард Каллен, слишком много думающий молодой человек. BlackVelvet держит всех нас в строгих рамках стандартного поведения.

 **Тёмный Принц:** Она принесла шарф, бросила своего Принца и назвала нас Мастером.

 **Эдвард:** Она всего лишь испуганная птичка, которая только что отказалась от всего, чего хотела раньше.

 **BlackVelvet:** Ей нужен друг, которому она может доверять, который не позволит ей сожалеть о сиюминутном выборе.

Тысяча семьсот глаз; три меня; по крайне мере, как минимум, две стороны Беллы; расставание с Принцем – слишком много всего для столь важного момента.

\- Следуй за мной, - скомандовал я, - мы не сделаем это здесь.

 **~ Вслед за ~**

Он предложил мне уголок шарфа, и я поняла, что должна взять его. Зажав клочок ткани между большим и указательным пальцами, я почувствовала, что ведома им. Я почувствовала, как он потянул меня вперед.

Благодарная за его инициативу, я послушно следовала за ним, крепко схватив свой уголок шёлка. Этот тонкий кусочек ткани может так же хорошо послужить в роли ошейника или же поводка. Я не отпущу ткань, пока он не скомандует мне сделать это, за всё время, проведенное с ним, я поняла, что этот мужчина коварен.

Я выглядывала за его широкие плечи, наблюдая за тем, куда он нас ведет. Мы шли быстрым шагом, пока двери коридора не встретили нас. Я решила не оглядываться назад, чтобы ненароком не увидеть, как Джаспер обходится без меня.

 **~ Не по зубам ~**

Мой пульс пустился вскачь, пока я тащил свою страстную заложницу в плен. Тёмный Принц буквально смаковал предстоящее танго со своей Принцессой, но в начале Эдвард станцует медленный вальс с Изабеллой. Даже па-де-де (прим. переводчика – это балетный номер, исполняемый двумя партнерами) сумеет разжечь между нами страсть.

Прежде чем она окончательно погрузиться в мир сабмиссива, я подвел её к мраморной скамье.

\- Садись.

Она посмотрела на меня дикими от ужаса глазами, переводя взгляд от мраморной скамьи ко мне.

Тёмный Принц уже начал ликовать, но я успокоил его.

Не сейчас.

Я встал на одно колено перед ней, чтобы суметь объективно оценивать каждый её ответ.

 **~ Медленно ~**

\- Изабелла, прежде чем мы зайдем слишком далеко, я должен знать. Ты до сих пор его?

Без сомнений…

\- Нет, - паника! Я должна была сказать: «Мастер? Сэр?»

Он улыбнулся, сжимая мою руку в утешительном жесте.

\- Это нормально. Сейчас это просто мы.

Дыши, Белла.

Я кивнула. Он наклонился ближе ко мне, улыбаясь.

\- Ты хочешь этого? Ты хочешь меня?

\- Даааа.

\- Ты мне веришь?

\- Да!

\- А ты недолжна, - сурово произнес он, - не сейчас. Вот почему мы обсудим все правила и будем продвигаться дальше очень,очень медленно.

Вы когда-нибудь слышали анекдот про мазохиста, который разговаривает с садистом?

Мазохист спрашивает: «Сделаешь мне больно»?

Садист, улыбаясь, говорит: «Нет»!

 **~ Искалеченный ~**

-Во-первых, достань свой мобильный.

Удивившись, она засомневалась.

\- Есть ли у тебя друг, которому ты можешь сказать, что поехала ко мне домой?

Быстрый вздох сорвался с ее губ, но затем она кивнула. Она явно прокручивала в своей голове список девушек, которым могла бы написать об этом. Когда она напишет другу, который сможет вызвать полицию прямо к месту, чтобы нашли её искалеченное тело.

\- Пиши, - её пальцы тряслись, пока она пыталась попасть на крошечные клавиши. Наконец, она закончила.

\- Хорошо. А теперь, могу ли я прочитать твое сообщение, чтобы понять насколько много у тебя опыта в этой области?

 **~ Готова ~**

До безумия покраснев, я кивнула.

\- Мне интересно, а всё, что ты писала, ты хотела этого?

Моё возбуждение уже дало о себе знать, нахлынув в кружевные трусики. Он спрашивает меня разрешение делать со мной всё, о чем писала в своих рассказах «На моих коленях»? Я не могла дышать. Мысленно я прошлась по всем своим историям : таймеры, перья, шарфы, повязки, команды, шлепки… Кажется, у меня закружилась голова. Слава Богу, что я села, хоть и мраморная плита слабо утешала, но гораздо больше успокаивала, чем его проницательные глаза.

\- Изабелла! – его суровый голос вернул меня к реальности.

\- Да, - ответила я быстро и однозначно. Я не могла представить себе, что он сделает со мной что-то, к чему я не буду готова.

 **~ Рамки ~**

Эта ночь вышла за пределы моих мечтаний. Она готова была навсегда уйти от своего Белого рыцаря, окунувшись в новую жизнь.

Её рассказы обеспечили мне богатую почву для всевозможного вида сценариев. С внешними границами мы разобрались. Больше не было необходимости возвращаться к этому разговору, по крайней мере, пока все эти рамки нам не покажутся простыми.

\- Хорошо. Что ж, ещё раз пройдёмся по нашим границам на данный момент.

Я решил дать ей пару минут на обдумывание всего.

\- Тебе нужно стоп - слово. Ты знакома с таким термином? – BlackVelvet знает, что она знакома, но мне было необходимо её личное подтверждение.

\- Да, знакома.

\- И каким оно будет?

Жди…

\- Боггл.

 **~ Вопросы ~**

Он одобрительно усмехнулся над моим выбором слова.

\- Теперь обсудим тонкости. Недавно я тебя тестировал, и теперь мне всё стало ясно. Думаю, что ты также хочешь задать мне встречные вопросы.

Я кивнула. Чёрт, я была моногамна в отношении с самым лояльным человеком на планете Земля за последние три года. Да, я могла бы прислуживать самой Королеве Англии с моим терпением. Черт, опять немного отвлеклась.

\- Да.

\- Какие вопросы ты хочешь задать мне? – терпеливо спросил он, включая в наш разговор фразы BlackVelvet.

К Эдварду у меня миллионы вопросов, но на данный момент выделялся только один единственный.

\- Может, мы пойдём уже сейчас?

 **~ Покрасневшая ~**

\- Конечно, - ответил я, поднимаясь на ноги и беря её за руку. Я удивился, что она не задала вопрос,как меня называть.

Вернувшись назад, я поймал такси, усаживаясь рядом с Изабеллой на заднем сиденье. Я переплёл наши пальцы, кладя их на свое колено. Мне хотелось положить их прямо на мой член, чтобы показать ей, что она делает со мной, но для этого у меня будет ещё много времени.

Изабелла была взвинчена, и она покраснела от кончиков пальцев до носа.

\- Я только что понял, что за весь вечер ни разу не сказал тебе, как восхитительно ты сегодня выглядишь.

 **~ Неизведанное ~**

Такси, которое везло нас к Эдварду, не было конной повозкой, и оно не превратится в тыкву в полночь. Но эта наша ночная поездка кажется такой сказочной. Вся эта ситуация казалась слишком хорошей, чтобы быть правдой, правдивой сказкой в реальной жизни.

В своих историях я никогда не заходила так далеко, поэтому не могу сказать, что будет происходить с нами дальше. Идея о том, чтобы погрузиться в неизведанное вместе с Эдвардом Калленом, моим Blackvelvet'ом, Тёмным Принцем, волновала меня ещё больше, я даже боялась представлять себе всё это.

Похожесть нашей ситуации на сюжеты диснеевских фильмов, где влюблённые трепещут от любви друг к другу, предсказывала нам наше «Долго и Счастливо».

 **{Эпилог}**

 **^ Вместе ^**

Три недели назад Изабелла была для меня всего лишь боссом моего босса. Но потом я открыл в ней сексуальную лисицу, которую она прятала внутри себя. И сделал это как раз вовремя, спасая её от жизни с вытесненными желаниями рядом с нелюбимым человеком.

И она тоже спасла меня, вытаскивая меня из моего маленького подземелья. Я обманывал себя, думая, что отношения такого рода – это всего лишь договор и не более того. Но тогда я вовремя погрузился в реальные отношения с девушкой, которая захотела всего меня, с моими странными предрассудками.

И сейчас вместе мы получили шанс на наше «Долго и Счастливо».

 **От переводчика**

Вот и все - конец истории! Надеюсь, вам было интересно следить за нашими героями! Жду вас, как это не печально, в последний раз на форуме.

 **Ваша Леся**


End file.
